You're so Beautiful Boy
by chan-ame
Summary: Deidara, seorang pemuda berparas cantik melebihi para gadis. Menyebabkannya dipuja laki-laki dan dibenci wanita. Suatu hari Deidara mendapat surat cinta, yang biasanya dari para laki-laki, tetapi kini pengirimnya adalah seorang wanita. Apakah ini awal dari perjalanan cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya? (DeiSaku/romance/humor/AU)
1. Chapter 1 : Surat Cinta Berwarna Pink

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis__-__gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki__-__laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk__-__tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki__-__laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki__-__laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

Ini fic pertama Ame yang

Ame publish mungkin ceritanya kurang menarik, gak greget, dll..

Tapi, yaaa... Happy reading deh readers ^^ semoga sukaaaaaa ...

**Chapter 1 : surat cinta berwarna pink**

Siang itu, seorang murid SMA Konohagakuen yang bertubuh tinggi dan ramping berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kediamannya yang sepi. Sebuah rumah besar, dengan fasilitas lengkap dan nyaman dihuni. Rumah itu memiliki banyak kamar sehingga disewakan sebagai tempat kost.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya setelah menaiki tangga. Kamarnya memang terletak di lantai dua.

Ia melempar tas dan jaket yang ia kenakan ke sembarang tempat. Lalu disusul dengan sepasang kaus kaki hitamnya yang... 'eeww' bau. Sepertinya sudah 3 kali ia kenakkan tanpa dicuci.

Ia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk yang berada di kamar itu. Tangannya dilipat menjadi bantal olehnya. Padahal kepalanya sudah ada bantalnya.

Rambut kuningnya yang indah dan panjang itu pun tetap ia biarkan terikat. Ia lebih suka seperti itu.

Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lemas dan penuh beban.

Ya, dia cantik.. Sangat cantik.. Rahang tirusnya yang sempurna, kulit putihnya yang seputih susu. Matanya berwarna biru cemerlang, bulu matanya yang lentik, alis mata yang terbentuk rapi, hidung kecil yang mancung, dan bibir merah tipis yang sensual menambah daya tarik pria ini.

Apa? Pria? Dia pria? Ya, dia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki face yang bisa dibilang 'cantik' bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang sesungguhnya.

Pria cantik yang satu itu sangat tergila-gila pada seni kerajinan tanah liat. Ia suka membuat apapun dari lempung itu. Karya terbesarnya adalah patung besar dengan tinggi 2 meter yang menyerupai dirinya dan sekarang patung tersebut ditaruh di gallery seni Konohagakuen.

Dan hal yang sangat disukai pria cantik itu adalah kembang api. Menurutnya kembang api sangat berseni dan ia selalu berkata 'seni itu adalah ledakan' kepada siapapun yang memperdebatkan tentang seni dengannya.

Saking kagumnya ia dengan ledakan kembang api dan kecintaannya dengan tanah liat, ia bercita-cita ingin membuat kembang api berbahan dasar lempung. Namun sepertinya itu impian kosong belaka.

Dialah Deidara. Siswa kelas 2 SMA Konohagakuen yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Namun, bukan para gadis yang mengidolakannya, melainkan para pemuda di sekolahnya yang sebagian besar adalah seorang 'gay'.

Memang tak banyak murid perempuan disana. Di setiap kelas mungkin hanya ada paling banyak 5 murid perempuan.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat para murid laki-laki disana pada berpindah 'haluan'.

Hal itu membuat Deidara merasa sangat terganggu. Apalagi jika pria-pria itu sampai terus-terusan mengganggunya dengan kata-kata murahan yang membuatnya semakin muak, sampai-sampai Deidara ingin sekali pindah sekolah.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena, Konohagakuen adalah satu-satunya sekolah yang terdekat dari tempat tinggalnya. Dan ia tidak mau repot-repot sekolah jauh.

Sedangkan tempat kost yang ia tempati adalah milik keluarganya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Selain bebas biaya tinggal, ia juga dipercayakan oleh keluarganya untuk mengurus tempat kost tersebut.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"Oh... Tidak..un!" gumam Deidara.

"Dei-senpai!" teriak seorang laki-laki bernama Tobi yang langsung memeluk tubuh Deidara yang terbaring di atas kasur.

Dia bukan 'gay' melainkan sedikit 'autis' mungkin.

Dia tinggal di tempat kost milik Deidara. Dan ia juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Deidara. Dia teman sekelas dan sebangku Deidara. Anaknya ceria, gampang menangis, dan lebay luar biasa (pasti!). Kesukaannya adalah lollypop rasa jeruk err sebenrnya dia suka semua rasa dan ia hobi mengoleksi topeng-topeng aneh berbentuk lollypop.

Awalnya Deidara mengira Tobi juga menyukainya. Tapi pikiran itu lenyap ketika Deidara tau bahwa Tobi menyukai seorang gadis bernama Hinata yang ada di sekolahnya. Namun Hinata sudah punya pacar.

Walaupun begitu, Tobi tetap gencar merebut Hinata dari Naruto kekasih Hinata. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang terjadi hanyalah pertengkaran mulut tanpa ujung antara Naruto dan Tobi beserta tangisan Tobi yang mengganggu telinga.

Tobi mempunyai hobi yang mengerikan. Tentu saja...

Memeluk siapapun yang ada di hadapananya.

"Hei, Tobi... Jangan memelukku terus un!" teriak Deidara sambil mendorong tubuh Tobi hingga terlepas darinya.

"Huaaaaaaaa...aaaa...aaa... Dei-senpai jahattt gak mau dipeluk sama Tobi..." Tobi menangis meraung-raung di depan Deidara. Pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat setiap ia melepas paksa pelukan Tobi.

"Diamlah un! Atau kau mau kuadukan pada Konan-san un!" ancam Deidara yang sanggup membuat Tobi terdiam.

Konan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kost ditempatnya. Dia kelas 3 di Konohagakuen.

Konan adalah wanita yang sangat... sangaaatt... suanguaaaaaaatttt judes dan galak. Ia sangat sensitif dan pemarah. Sehingga Tobi sangat takut padanya. Bukan hanya Tobi sih, anak kost yang lainnya juga tutup mulut jika dihadapan Konan. Hobi nya adalah membuat origami. Ia mahir membuat apapun dari kertas. Bahkan ia tak bisa melihat kertas menganggur. Pasti kertas itu selalu berubah bentuk karenanya. Bahkan aksesoris rambutnya pun adalah bunga yang dibuat dari kertas origami.

Konan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Pein. Pein juga kost di tempat ini. Dia kelas 3 SMA Konohagakuen. Pria bertampang preman karena banyak sekali piercing di wajahnya memang selalu mengaku bahwa ia pacarnya Konan. Konan pun tak menyangkal namun tidak mengiyakan juga. Mungkin ia malu mengakui pria pecinta bo**p itu sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Dei-senpai tidak menunggu Tobi?" Tobi menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gaya yang sangat imut.

"Untuk apa aku menunggu seseorang yang sedang berkelahi dengan pacar perempuan yang dicintainya un?! Apalagi orang yang kau ajak berkelahi adalah adik kandungku!" Deidara nampak ketus.

"Seharusnya Dei-senpai membela Tobi. Tobi kan anak baik," Tobi masih bergaya imut. Ok, dia memang imut. Bukan 'bergaya' imut.

"Anak baik tidak berkelahi un!" Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya lagi lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Dei-senpai jangan tidur! Tobi membawa sesuatu untuk Dei-senpai," Tobi membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah plastik besar yang di dalamnya terdapat ratusan surat. Entah surat apa itu. Sepertinya surat cinta.

"TARAAAAAAAAA... Surat cinta dari para fans Dei-senpai.. Hohoho. Tobi mengambilnya dari loker Dei-senpai. Karena terlalu penuh sehingga lokernya tidak nyaman dipakai, makanya Tobi bawa pulang saja surat surat ini agar Dei-senpai bisa memakai loker Dei-senpai lagi dengan nyaman." Tobi tersenyum lebar namun Deidara tetap memejamkan mata.

Deidara hanya mengintip sedikit apa yang dilakukan Tobi. Lalu ia langsung melotot ketika Tobi menuangkan ratusan surat cinta itu dari plastiknya di ranjang Deidara hingga berantakan.

"TOBI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Deidara mencekik leher Tobi lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tobi.

Tobi hanya berteriak ketakutan karena ia merasa seperti ada monster yang ingin melahapnya.

"Hen..hentikan Dei-senpai, ma..afkan Tobi uhuk.. Nanti Tobi bereskan uhuk.. Janji" akhirnya Deidara melepas cekikannya pada Tobi. Tobi terbatuk-batuk karena dicekik.

"Awas kau kalau sampai menipuku un!" Deidara kembali berbaring.

"Iya Dei-senpai tenang saja.. Tobi hanya ingin membaca surat-surat ini.. Hihihihi." Tobi mulai memilih milih, surat mana yang ingin dia baca. Setelah menemukannya Tobi mulai membacakan surat cinta tersebut.

"Dei-senpai dengarkan ya.. Tobi anak baik akan mulai membaca, ehm... ehm.. Dari,, Makoto.. Dear Dei-chan no Kirei... hihihi."

Baru membaca kalimat pertama, Tobi sudah geli sendiri. Dan Deidara yang diam-diam mendengarkan sambil memejamkan mata merasa muak dengan tampang yang sangat kesal.

"Setiap hari kupandangi wajahmu... Tak henti henti aku memuja kecantikanmu. Rambut pirangmu yang indah seindah mentari pagi.. Membuat mata ini tak sanggup berkedip. Oh, Dei-chan ku yang manis. Dengan segala keindahan yang kau miliki, aku mencintaimu." Tobi membacanya dengan gaya seperti sedang membaca puisi. Setelah selesai, ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahahahahahaha... Surat ini sungguh indah. Tobi anak baik sampai menangis.. Hahahahaha." Tobi memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa kencang dan menitikkan air mata.

'Bagus apanya?! NORAK! Hidup dari tahun berapa sih orang itu?!' Deidara terus menggerutu dalam hati.

Tobi kembali mengambil surat yang lain. Dan mulai membacanya lagi.

"Dari, Nagano..

Dear Deidaraku yang istimewa," Tobi langsung menirukan gaya bicara Cherrybelle.

"..aku melihat kekosongan di hatimu setiap aku menatap mata indahmu sayang.." Tobi sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'sayang' untuk menggoda Deidara.

"Hoeek.." Deidara mulai mengeluarkan suara.

Kembali Tobi melanjutkan setelah tertawa kecil.

"Aku berharap bisa mengisi kekosongan di matamu itu cantik, apalagi setiap melihat bibir indahmu, aku selalu ingin… menjilatnya." Kembali Tobi memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kali ini Deidara benar-benar mual. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya kemudian ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Tobi beranjak ingin menghampiri Deidara namun Deidara melarangnya. Tobi anak baik menurut dan kembali melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

"Kuharap kau mengerti hasratku yang memanas setiap melihatmu cintaku. Kemarilah.. Jatuhlah dalam pelukanku yang hangat. Maka aku akan merasakan seluruh tubuh indahmu dengan segala cinta yang kumiliki." Kali ini tidak ada penekanan di kata apapun. Tapi tetap saja sukses membuat Deidara yang mendengar dari kamar mandi kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.. Keadaan telah kembali normal. Deidara sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya bersama Tobi.

Satu persatu Tobi membaca surat cinta dari para lelaki yang mengidolakan Deidara. Ada yang bahasanya jadul. Ada yang lebay. Ada yang hentai abis sampai Deidara mual. Dan ada juga beberapa yang lucu hingga membuat Tobi dan Deidara tertawa.

Selanjutnya Tobi mengambil amplop berwarna pink. Surat itu adalah satu-satunya surat yang memakai amplop berwarna pink dari sekian banyak warna amplop yang digunakan para lelaki itu.

"Dei-senpai, kau disukai oleh pinky boy... Hihihi," Tobi mengibas-ngibas amplop itu di udara.

"Berisik un! Baca saja cepat!" sepertinya Deidara sudah mulai menyukai season pembacaan surat cinta dari para pria yang menyukainya.

Tobi masih terkekeh. Lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka amplop pink tersebut. Lalu ia mencium aroma wangi dari kertas surat berwarna pink juga yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Hmmmm... Wangiii,, pasti pria ini sangat romantis ya Dei-senpai," Tobi antusias memberikan komentarnya namun Deidara tidak menjawabnya.

Kemudian Tobi memandangi surat itu dan membacanya. Namun, ekspresi wajah Tobi berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia terus membaca surat itu dalam hati tanpa mengucapkannya. Terlihat ada keringat mengalir di dahi Tobi. Deidara nampak bingung melihat kelakuan Tobi.

"Hey, Tobi.. Ada apa denganmu un?"

Tobi tidak menyahut... Tobi malah memandang Deidara dengan tatapan penuh kengerian.

"Ada apa sih dengan surat itu un?" Deidara yang mulai kesal merampas surat pink itu dari tangan Tobi.

"Hallo... Dei-kun, err.. Maaf sebelumnya.. Aku.. bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku menulis surat ini karena aku tidak berani bicara padamu. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah mengaggumimu. Mengaggumi semua hal yang kau lakukan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku merasa kalau aku... Err.. aku menyukaimu.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku menyayangimu. Kau pria idamanku. Aku sebagai seorang wanita, sangat memimpikan pangeran sepertimu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu.. I love you.." Deidara melempar suratnya ke tubuh Tobi. "Apa yang salah dari surat ini un?! Kurasa ini sama saja dengan surat surat yang lain un!" Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal yang disusun tinggi.

"Dei-senpai! Perhatikan lagi surat itu!" Tobi menyodorkan kembali surat pink itu pada Deidara. Dengan malas Deidara mengambilnya lagi.

"Merepotkan! Tidak ada yang istimewa di sini selain wangi harum yang dihasilkan kertas ini un!" Deidara terus mengomel sambil membaca surat.

"Kau ini, bisakah kau bersikap dewas..." omelan Deidara terhenti ketika dia menemukan keanehan dari surat tersebut. Deidara sampai mendekatkan kertas itu ke wajahnya.

"Dei-senpai sudah tau maksud Tobi?" mata Tobi menatap polos pada Deidara.

"I.. ini... dari WANITA ?"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Siapa gadis itu?

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

yosh ! Di chapter kedua ini, author mau ngenalin tokoh tokoh lain yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan cinta Deidara kedepannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki... Langsung aja ya readers... Enjoyed !

**Chapter 2 : ****S****iapa gadis itu?**

Deidara memperhatikan nama 'Dei-kun' pada awal surat. Tidak mungkin seorang pria memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kun'. Para pria pasti memanggilnya 'chan'. Lalu ia memperhatikan kalimat 'aku sebagai seorang wanita' yang ada di akhir surat dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Horeeee... Selamat ya Dei-senpai. Akhirnya kau disukai oleh wanita," Tobi bertepuk tangan lalu memeluk erat tubuh ramping Deidara hingga Deidara merasa sesak.

"Lepaskan aku...! Un!" Deidara melepaskan pelukan Tobi tapi Tobi dengan sekuat tenaga tetap memeluknya.

Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar Deidara dan Tobi melepas pelukannya dari Deidara karena ingin memeluk orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Deidara.

"Ita-senpai !" teriak Tobi.

Itachi, pria tampan berambut hitam panjang yang selalu diikat satu itu adalah penghuni tempat kost Deidara yang lainnya. Ia siswa kelas 3 di Konohagakuen. Sikap Itachi sangat tenang seperti permukaan air yang datar. Tatapan matanya dingin sedingin es.

Walaupun begitu, sikapnya begitu hangat seperti sinar matahari yang menyinari dunia (halah). Berbeda dengan Deidara yang gampang marah dan tidak sabaran.

Namun dibalik itu semua Itachi sebenarnya adalah pria paling narsis sedunia yang selalu merasa tampan dan suka berkaca di manapun ia berada. Album foto di jejaring sosialnya pun sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Dan isinya, semua adalah foto dirinya dengan berbagai pose menggoda bagi para wanita.

Itachi tidak melepas pelukan dari Tobi tapi tidak juga membalas pelukannya. Ia tetap diam saat digelayuti oleh Tobi hingga akhirnya Tobi melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa Itachi un?!" Deidara paling tidak menyukai Itachi dibandingkan penghuni kost yang lain. Entah apa alasannya. Tak ada yang tau. (author aja yang ngebuat fic gak tau).

"Makan siang sudah siap," jawab Itachi singkat, padat, dan jelas. To the point, tanpa basa basi (ayee!).

"Nanti! Aku akan makan jika aku lapar un!" Deidara memalingkan wajah cantiknya sambil cemberut. Ia tetap cantik saat cemberut.

"Emm... Maaf Ita-senpai, Dei-senpai sedang bahagia. Kau tau tidak? Ada WA-NI-TA yang menyukainya!" mata Tobi berbinar binar saat menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh ya?" wajah Itachi tetap datar menanggapinya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! DEIDA-CHAN KITA DISUKAI OLEH WANITA! KEMARILAH...!" Itachi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga seluruh penghuni kamar kost menghampiri kamar Deidara.

Salah satu sifat tak terduga yang tersembunyi dari dalam diri pria tampan dan kalem itu adalah 'bermulut ember' apapun info yang ia ketahui jika menurutnya menarik pasti langsung disebarluaskan. Itachi seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Tentu saja Deidara terkejut setengah mati mendengar teriakan Itachi. Sedangkan Tobi hanya menari-nari dan bernyanyi kecil seperti orang yang tidak punya otak.

Drapp... Drapp... Drapp...

Suara langkah kaki yang lebih riuh mulai terdengar. Deidara hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memandang penuh kekesalan pada Itachi yang sudah kembali tak berekspresi.

"Apa itu benar?" seorang laki laki tampan berambut merah bertampang baby face yang pertama memasuki ruangan. Dia kelas 2 di Konohagakuen, meskipun tampangnya seperti balita berusia 4 tahun. Sasori namanya.

Cowok yang satu ini juga memiliki ketertarikan di bidang seni kerajinan boneka kayu. Dan ia pun sangat suka bermain boneka seperti anak-anak. Bahkan koleksi barbie nya sangat banyak.

Sasori berprinsip bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi. Berbeda dengan Deidara yang berprinsip bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan cepat hilang. Itulah yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara selalu berdebat tentang seni.

"Waah... Dewa Jashin telah menunjukkan mukjizatnya padamu Deida-chan," laki laki berambut perak dengan badan tinggi dan atletis itu tertawa riang. Dia siswa kelas 3 Konohagakuen. Hidan.

Dia penganut aliran sesat yang memuja Dewa Jashin sebagai tuhannya. Entah darimana ia menemukan agama nistanya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh senang dulu. Kalau gadis itu kaya ya tidak apa-apa. Kalau gadis itu miskin, jangan kau ladeni Deida-chan," ucap Kakuzu. Mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi semester 4 universitas Konoha jurusan Akutansi. Dia sungguh mata duitan.

Uangnya sangat banyak namun hidupnya sangat terlihat jauh dari kata kaya karena sifat pelitnya yang over yang membuat hidupnya lebih terlihat seperti gembel yang jauh dari kata mapan.

Dia adalah orang yang selalu menjadi tempat peminjaman uang bagi teman-teman kostnya. Meskipun prosedurnya sangat sulit karena harus ada adegan tampar, jambak, tonjok, jewer dan beberapa kata ancaman agar Kakuzu mau meminjamkan uang. Pein lah yang paling banyak hutangnya pada Kakuzu.

"Hahaha... Kita harus merayakan ini.. Aku akan memasak sea food lezat untuk kalian," Kisame menyeringai hingga gigi-gigi tajamnya terlihat menakutkan. Dia mahasiswa universitas Akatsuki semester 2 jurusan tata boga. Dia juga bekerja sambilan sebagai juru masak restaurant sea food yang belum terlalu terkenal. Namun, sungguh, masakan Kisame itu sangat lezat. Makanya ia pula yang selalu memasak untuk penghuni kost ini.

Ia hobby memelihara ikan. Bahkan ia sangat mencintai ikan. Berbagai jenis ikan hias telah ia miliki. Pria ini pun hanya mau makan ikan dan makanan laut lainnya. Entah kenapa pria ini juga terlihat berwajah seperti ikan hiu.

Tentu saja ia sangat suka berenang dan selalu liburan di laut ketika mendapat libur kuliah. Sampai penghuni kost bosan menemaninya ke laut lagi ke laut lagi.

"Jika kau butuh bunga untuk merayu gadismu, belilah padaku Deida-chan" Zetsu tertawa terus seakan tidak percaya ada gadis yang menyukai Deidara. Dia tidak kuliah selepas SMA. Umurnya sama dengan Kisame.

Ia memilih meneruskan bisnis tanaman milik keluarganya yang diberi nama Zetsu Florist. Penggila bunga itu bukan hanya menanam banyak bunga disekitar halaman depan dan belakang rumah kost.

Ia juga menanam bunga di pot dan ia taruh dikamarnya hingga kamarnya lebih mirip seperti kebun bunga dibandingkan kamar. Tubuhnya pun selalu dipenuhi aroma bunga. Dan ia pun sangat suka memakai baju motif bunga-bunga.

"Bodoh! Mengganggu saja!" bentak Pein yang datang bersama Konan dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Tobi mau peluk Saso-senpai, Hidan-senpai, Kuzu-senpai, Kisa-senpai, Zetsu-senpai, Pein-senpai, dan Ko...Konan-senpai no kirei," ia agak takut menyebut nama Konan. Kemudian ia memeluk mereka satu persatu untuk melakukan 'hobi'nya memeluk orang. Dan dia sukses dijitak Pein hingga menangis saat memeluk Konan dan dimarahi Konan habis-habisan saat menangis.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan membuat keributan di kamarku un!" teriak Deidara yang langsung dipelototin sama Konan.

"Err.. mak.. maksudku, silahkan ribut sesukamu tapi alangkah lebih baik jika diluar kamarku un." Deidara lebih ramah kali ini.

"Baiklah aku diam. Dan kau Tobi! Jangan menangis meraung-raung lagi!" sorot mata tajam Konan mampu membungkam mulut makhluk autis itu.

Tobi duduk dibawah sambil menunduk dan terisak. Kisame berusaha meredakan tangisan Tobi. Tapi sungguh, Kisame sangat menyesal karena Tobi langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Arigatou senpai! Kisa-senpai memang 'ikan' yang baikkk.. Tobi suka.. Tobi suka.. Tobi suka..!" Tobi memeluknya terus sambil menggosok gosokkan kepalanya di dada Kisame seperti anak kucing.

Kisame hanya pasrah karena percuma melawan pelukan dari Tobi. Semakin di lepas akan semakin erat.

Kini kamar Deidara berisi sepuluh penghuni kost di sini. Memang muat karena kamar Deidara adalah satu-satunya kamar terluas dengan fasilitas kamar mandi pribadi.

Maklum, Deidara kan pemilik rumah kostnya. Namun lumayan pengap jika ada sepuluh orang di kamar walaupun AC telah dinyalakan.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Pein.

"Aku juga tidak tau un. Dia hanya menulis surat cinta tanpa nama kepadaku un." Deidara memberi surat pink kepada teman-teman kostnya.

Mereka membaca surat itu bersama-sama dengan posisi surat yang dipegang oleh Konan. Bermacam-macam ekspresi berbeda tampak di wajah mereka.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya perempuan ini seleranya tinggi juga," kata Konan sambil menghirup wangi yang dihasilkan kertas tersebut. "Dan kurasa ia cukup kaya," lanjut Konan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Konan?" tanya Kakuzu dengan antusias. Dia langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar kata 'kaya' dari mulut Konan.

"Itu mudah, wangi parfum yang ia gunakan ini adalah wangi parfum Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty. Itu adalah parfum termahal di dunia saat ini. Harganya mencapai US$ 215.000 atau sekitar Rp 1,9 miliar untuk setiap botolnya dan hanya diproduksi sebanyak 10 botol saja. Selain memiliki wangi yang khas, parfum ini memiliki keistimewaan berupa botol yang dibuat dari kristal murni berlapis emas 18 karat dan berlian putih 5 karat seberat 17 ons yang menghiasi bagian leher dari botol parfum." Konan melipat tangannya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"APAAAA? ORANG GILA MACAM APA YANG MEMBUANG UANG SEBANYAK US$ 215.000 HANYA UNTUK SEBOTOL PARFUM!" Kakuzu menjadi kalap mendengar cerita Konan. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, dia jatuh pingsan dan langsung diamankan oleh warga setempat. Eh.. Maksudku oleh Zetsu.

"Lalu mengapa rakyat miskin seperti Konan-senpai no kireii bisa tau wangi parfum mahal itu?" Tobi yang masih memeluk erat Kisame memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

Konan 'geram' dibilang miskin. Namun ia mengabaikan Tobi. Ia bukan tipe wanita yang mau meladeni hal bodoh.

"Aku punya bibi angkat seorang aktris papan atas. Kau tau, Senju Tsunade. Dialah orangnya. Kehidupannya yang glamour itulah yang membuatnya menggunakan parfum mahal itu. Aku mencium wangi itu saat aku main dirumahnya. Lalu ia menjelaskan tentang parfum itu kepadaku karena aku bilang wanginya enak." Konan menjelaskan dengan perasaan jengkel namun tetap dengan wajah cool.

"Demi dewa Jashin, benarkah Tsunade si d*d* besar itu bibi angkatmu? Wowwww." Hidan terkagum kagum.

"Kalau begitu, akan lebih mudah mencarinya. Kita cari saja perempuan kaya raya di SMA Konohagakuen," usul Itachi.

"Yaa. Itu akan mudah. Murid perempuan di sekolah kan tidak banyak." Sasori menyetujui usulan si sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Tapi... setahuku di sekolah tidak ada yang sekaya itu," sahut Pein yang sedari tadi diam. "Dan untuk apa orang kaya bersekolah disitu" sambung Pein lagi.

"Benar. Mungkin dia orang miskin seperti Konan-senpai no kirei yang mendapat parfum itu dari orang kay-hmfhp.." kali ini Kisame membekap mulut Tobi sebelum Konan membunuhnya.

Melihat aksi Kisame, Konan jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk benar-benar menghabisi Tobi..

"Intinya... Kita cari gadis yang hmm... romantis... fashionista, dan kaya kan?" ucap Zetsu yang sudah selesai mindahin jasad Kakuzu yang pingsan.

"Dan baik hati seperti TOBI," celetuk Tobi setelah mati-matian ngelepasin tangan Kisame dari mulutnya.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan argumen masing-masing, Deidara melayangkan pikirannya jauh ke luar sana.

'Siapa ya gadis itu?' benak Deidara.

Dia membayangkan wajah gadis-gadis yang ia kenal di sekolah. Wajah Deidara tampak tersipu malu membayangkan kalau salah satu diantara mereka menyukainya.

Namun, wajahnya berubah asam ketika membayangkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang selalu mengajaknya berkelahi. Deidara tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu membuat Deidara naik darah setiap kali melihat kepala pinknya. Deidara buru-buru menghapus pikirannya tentang gadis itu.

_'Tidak mungkin dia!'_

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 : Gadis Pink

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE**

Horraaaay... Di chapter kali ini Sakuranya muncul loh, enjoyed enjoyed readers ^^

**Balas review:**

**Chika kyuchan**: yayaya xD aku emang suka banget sama pair ini makanya aku buat. Hoho

**Phanie-chan**: tungguin aja yaaaaa :p

**Guest**: temukan jawabannya di chapter 8 nanti yaaaa xD

Terima kasih udah nge-read & review: Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, Chika kyuchan, phanie-chan, , , Guest, Yuki Hattori. RnR lagi yaaa, kritik, saran & masukannya Ame tunggu :D

**Chapter 3 : Gadis pink**

Deidara menelusuri jalan setapak demi setapak. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Tobi yang terus saja mengelilingi langkah Deidara.

Mengelilingi disini dibaca dalam arti sesungguhnya. Ia benar-benar berkeliling dan menjadikan Deidara pusatnya seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari.

Tak henti-hentinya Tobi mengoceh tentang segala hal pada Deidara. Hingga Deidara berpikir mungkin makhluk ini memakai tenaga baterai yang jika baterainya dilepas baru akan diam.

Tak satupun ucapan Tobi yang ditanggapi oleh Deidara. Tapi Tobi tetap mengoceh ria. Sambil sesekali bersenandung dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Senpai... Apa senpai lelah?"

"Apa senpai lapar?"

"Lalalalala ~"

"Pagi ini cerah ya senpai,"

"Senpai mau lolipop?"

"Apa senpai mau Tobi gendong?"

"Senpai.."

"Lalalala ~ yeah yeah ~ huwoouwoo ~"

"Senpai..."

"SenpaI.."

"SenpAI.."

"SenPAI.."

"SeNPAI.."

"SENPAI.."

"SEN...Hmpfh,"

"Cukup Tobi!" Deidara akhirnya tidak tahan juga dan membungkam Tobi.

"Maaf senpai... hiks.." Tobi menunduk dan menitikkan air mata.

"Sudahlah diam! Banyak yang melihat kita baka un," Deidara mulai panik saat tangisan Tobi mengeras.

Orang-orang yang melintas disana menengok semua ke arah Tobi dan Deidara. Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian.

"To..Tobi... Tobi anak baik, jangan menangis ya un..." dengan lembut dan ramah Deidara berbisik pada Tobi. Namun Tobi tetap menangis.

"Padahal... PADAHAL TOBI SAYANG SAMA DEI-SENPAI! TAPI SENPAI SELALU MEMBUAT TOBI MENANGIS!" Tobi berteriak sambil menangis meraung-raung. Deidara sontak kaget lalu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Semua orang memandang sinis pada Deidara.

"Jahat ya..."

"Diputusin yaaa?"

"Sok cantik sekali wanita itu sampai membuat pacarnya menangis."

"Psst.. psst..."

"Bla bla bla bla."

Makin riuh saja omongan-omongan mereka tentang Deidara. Deidara hanya membungkuk sambil tersenyum tidak enak kepada mereka semua. Lalu akhirnya ia membekap mulut Tobi dan lari dari tempat itu.

"Wah.. wah... Pria cantik ini akhirnya tergoda juga ya pada Tobi sang pria imut."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat Deidara kenal. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Deidara langsung berubah 100 kali lipat lebih masam dibandingkan tadi.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Deidara mulai membuka suara. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan makhluk autis ini gadis pink!"

Tobi yang masih dibekap Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri lalu berlari ke sumber suara dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan," Tobi memeluknya erat. Dan gadis cantik berambut pink itu membalas pelukan Tobi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi dan menghapus sisa air mata Tobi.

"Ini untukmu Tobi, lain kali kalau 'pacarmu' itu menyakitimu, aku akan membelamu." Sakura menyeringai sambil memberikan lolipop jeruk kepada Tobi.

"Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI, PINK! un!" Kali ini Deidara menatap wajah Sakura yang masih tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Oh ya? Semua orang juga tau kau sangat mesra dengan Tobi, pirang cantik! Dan jangan panggil aku PINK!" gadis itu tersenyum sinis pada Deidara setelah itu ia membentak Deidara dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu un! Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu pink? Toh memang di kepalamu ada setumpuk permen karet strawberry berbentuk rambut un! Berhentilah memancing emosiku un!"

"Apa kau bilang? Permen karet katamu! Heh! Pria setengah gadis, kau terpancing itu karena dirimu sendiri bodoh. Kau sungguh waria yang sensitif. Perasa dan mudah tersinggung. Apa kau sedang datang bulan nona?" goda Sakura yang setengah terkekeh kepada Deidara.

"AKU BUKAN PRIA SETENGAH GADIS ATAUPUN WARIA! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan pink!"

"Kenapa? Kau iri karena kau tidak secantik aku? Tenanglah manis, dengan sedikit polesan make up, kau akan menjadi ratu Konohagakuen." Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibir merah Sakura.

"Sudah senpai, Sakura-chan,jangan berkelahi.. Lalalalalala ~" Tobi melerai sambil makan lolipop, menari hula-hula, dan bersenandung ria.

"DIAM KAU TOBI (un)!" bentak Deidara dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada habisnya jika aku berbicara dengan gadis pink berkepala permen karet un!" sindir Deidara sambil tersenyum sinis dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku juga tidak mau buang-buang waktu berbicara dengan waria pirang yang sedang datang bulan... Ayo, Tobi. Kau jalan denganku saja ya," Sakura menggandeng tangan Tobi dan meninggalkan Deidara.

"Ayo ayo ayo ayo!" Tobi mau saja ikut Sakura karena sudah diberi lolipop jeruk.

"Gadis brengsek! Tapi biarlah. Yang penting Tobi jauh dariku!" Deidara menggerutu terus. Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul Deidara dari belakang.

"Hey, Sayang... Kau sendirian saja?" seorang pria bernama Kiba merangkul pundak Deidara. Dia salah satu pria dari sekian banyak pria yang menyukai Deidara.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Menjijikan un!" Deidara melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi Kiba. Kiba menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"Tunggu Dei-chan, kenapa kau selalu ketus padaku. Bukankah selama ini sikapku baik padamu?" ucap Kiba dengan sungguh sungguh. "Apa salahku? Aku mencintaimu," lanjut Kiba.

Deidara sudah tidak tahan. Dia melepas dengan kasar tangannya dari Kiba.

"Kesalahanmu cuma satu! Kau PRIA! Dan aku bukan GAY sepertimu un! Aku suka wanita kau mengerti?!" Deidara membentak Kiba lalu berlalu begitu saja. Wajah Kiba nampak murung namun Deidara tidak peduli.

"Hey cantik... Suitt... Suitt..."

"Dei-chan... Manis ..."

"Sendirian aja cantik..."

Sesampainya di sekolah malah dia makin banyak digoda oleh pria-pria itu. Walaupun sudah menjadi rutinitas, namun tetap Deidara merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mempercapat langkah kakinya karena tidak tahan dengan ucapan-ucapan pria itu.

Seorang pria bernama Suigetsu mendekati Deidara.

"Manis, sudah sarapan? Aku membuatkanmu sandwich," Suigetsu menyodorkan bento pada Deidara.

"Tidak! Aku mau sarapan di kantin saja un!" Deidara tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku temani," Suigetsu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Deidara.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang un!" Deidara berkilah.

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan dengan si Tobi autis itu! Sudah kuduga kau menolak kami karena kau sudah berpacaran dengan Tobi!"

Deidara menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh pada Suigetsu.

"AKU BUKAN GAY SEPERTIMU! BODOH!"

Suigetsu merasa telinganya tertusuk oleh pedang tajam karena suara teriakan Deidara.

Kemudian ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat melintas di dekat mereka. Tiba-tiba Deidara menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan dia! Dia pacarku un!" Deidara merangkul lengan gadis itu, gadis itu terkejut namun tidak berkata apapun.

Sementara Suigetsu dan pria lain yang melihat itu memasang ekspresi paling buruk yang mereka punya. Ada yang jatuh pingsan, kejang kejang, teriak histeris, menangis meraung-raung, bahkan sampai ada yang mulutnya berbusa setelah mendengar Deidara punya pacar.

"Apa cukup jelas?! Jangan mengikutiku lagi un! Ayo saying, kita ke kantin." Deidara tetap merangkul gadis itu menuju ke kantin.

_"Apa apaan dia__?!__"_ gumam seorang gadis yang melihat keadaan dari atas pohon. Gadis cantik bermata emerald berkulit putih mulus, bibir yang merah dan berambut pendek terurai sebahu berwarna soft pink. Matanya memancarkan tatapan kurang senang pada Deidara dan gadis disampingnya.

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Pacar Deidara

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

Terima kasih **phanie-chan****, ****MM93****, ****Ai Masahiro****, ****Angelalfiction****, ****Luca Marvell **yang udah baca & review, juga silent reader yang belum sempat review (kepede-an). Ditunggu kritik, saran, & masukannya ^.^

Cuss... Happy reading ^^

**Chapter 4 : Pacar Deidara**

Deidara dan gadis berambut cokelat akhirnya sarapan berdua di kantin.

"Maafkan aku ya un. Tiba tiba aku mengaku pada mereka kalau kau adalah pacarku," ucap Deidara dengan rasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya terkejut. Tapi mengapa seorang wanita cantik sepertimu mengaku sebagai pacarku, apakah kau seorang lesbian?" gadis itu menatap bingung kepada Deidara.

"Hei nona, aku ini seorang pria un. Pria yang jantan!" Deidara mendengus kesal pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa? Kau seorang pria? Tidak mungkin..." mata gadis itu memandang lekat-lekat wajah Deidara.

"Apa perlu kubuktikan padamu? Un? Apa kau tak lihat aku pakai celana?" Deidara kali ini tersenyum jahil pada gadis tersebut.

"Ah.. ti.. tidak perlu. Aku percaya, kukira disini wanita boleh memakai seragam laki-laki." Gadis itu malah menjadi gugup dan merona. Deidara hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu un?" tanya Deidara sambil melahap burger yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku Matsuri. Ini memang hari pertamaku di sekolah ini. Salam kenal." Matsuri tersenyum manis hingga membuat Deidara terpesona. Namun ia kembali menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Salam kenal un. Aku Deidara kelas 2.B. Kau kelas berapa Matsuri un?" Deidara berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Matsuri.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku masuk ke kelas 2.B juga. Berarti kau bisa mengantarku ke kelas kan Dei-kun?" mata Matsuri berbinar-binar saat menatap Deidara. Deidara malah terpaku menatap Matsuri hingga Matsuri bingung.

"Ada apa Dei-kun? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ah.. Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Dei-kun, semua orang memanggilku Dei-chan un." Deidara tersenyum miris pada Matsuri.

"Hahahahahaha..." Matsuri malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Apa itu lucu un?!" Deidara jengkel melihat tingkah Matsuri.

"Hahaha... ah, maaf. Hehe.. Habis kau memang sangat cantik. Wajar kalau kau dikira perempuan. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dariku." Matsuri masih saja tertawa.

"Sudahlah un. Tidak usah kau bahas lagi. Sekarang ayo habiskan makananmu lalu kita ke kelas." Deidara menggigit burgernya dengan ganas.

"Baiklah Dei-kun." Matsuri mengangguk sambil tetap tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya Matsuri un," Deidara kembali bicara. Matsuri menatap wajahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kubilang kau adalah pacarku di depan pria-pria itu? Aku muak mereka terus merayuku. Kumohon un," Deidara memegang kedua tangan Matsuri.

"Tentu saja." Matsuri tersenyum dan membuat Deidara merasa bahagia setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tobi.." panggil Sakura sambil menyentuh pundak Tobi. Tobi sedang bermain origami pesawat-pesawatan yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Konan.

"Apa Sakura-chan?" Dia tetap bermain pesawat itu. Berlari lari mengelilingi kelas. Melompati-meja meja. Murid lain jelas terganggu. Namun mereka diam saja karena mereka malas melihat Tobi menangis ketika dia di tegur.

"Kemarilah. Duduk di sampingku. Aku mau bertanya padamu." Sakura dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Tobi ketika Tobi melintas di sampingnya.

"Tobi sedang bermain, Sakura-chan." Tobi cemberut.

"Ini, aku berikan kau lollypop. Tapi duduk disini dan jawab pertanyaanku ya." Sakura memberi lolipop untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini kepada Tobi. Tobi menurut lalu duduk di samping Sakura dengan riang.

"Asyikkkk lollypop! Sakura-chan mau bertanya apa pada Tobi?" Tobi membuka bungkus lollypop itu lalu memakannya.

"Emm.. Apa Dei-chan punya pacar?" tanya Sakura. Ia malu-malu menanyakannya. Namun sepertinya Tobi tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut.

"Aaaaahhhh... hmmmm... ummmm..." Tobi hanya bergumam sambil terus mengemut lollypop itu. Sakura sangat kesal namun berusaha sabar. Karena, hanya Tobilah satu satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Deidara.

"Tobi gak tau Sakura-chan. Tapi setau Tobi, Dei-senpai belum punya pacar. Buktinya senpai sangat senang ketika ia mendapatkan surat cinta merah muda dari seorang wanita tanpa nama. Bahkan senpai menyimpannya di dompet." Tobi kembali pada aktivitasnya. Yaitu ngemut lolipop jeruk sambil bersenandung ria setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mendengar pernyataan Tobi. Wajahnya mendadak merona hingga wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura hingga seperti itu.

"Dia menyimpan surat itu?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mata emeraldnya terbuka lebar, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Tobi yang asyik menjilati lolipop itu.

"Tentu saja! Lalalalalala~ loh Sakura-chan? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tobi memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Tobi lakukan. Namun ia hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Tobi. Karena Sakura menganggap Tobi anak manis yang lucu, jadi dia tak canggung berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan Tobi.

"HEI TOBI, APA APAAN KAU!" Tiba tiba Deidara datang sambil menggandeng tangan Matsuri. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin membentak Tobi ketika Tobi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Ada rasa yang aneh di dalam hati Deidara ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura. Kepalanya panas serasa akan meledak. Deidara mengira mereka akan berciuman barusan.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Dei-senpai!" Tobi langsung melepas Sakura dan memeluk Deidara seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" bentak Deidara sambil mendorong wajah Tobi.

"Gak mau gak mau gak mau! Tobi mau meluk senpai." Tobi bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak terlepas.

Matsuri tertawa melihat kelakuan Tobi dan Deidara. Tobi menoleh ke arah perempuan yang baru dia lihat itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tobi memandang gadis itu lalu memandang tangan gadis itu yang tengah di genggam Deidara. "Kenapa kau menggandeng tangan senpai?" dengan polosnya Tobi bertanya. Sakura yang mendengarkan jadi memperhatikan tangan Deidara dan Matsuri.

Seketika asap mengepul dari kepala Sakura.

"Aku Matsuri, salam kenal." Senyuman manis Matsuri menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Tobi terdiam sesaat melihat gadis cantik itu. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian Tobi kumat lalu memeluk Matsuri.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Aku Tobi... Tobi anak baik. Salam kenal Matsu-chan." Matsuri terkejut namun kemudian tertawa karena Tobi sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Dan dia PACARKU! Jadi, jangan terlalu lama memeluknya!" Deidara menarik tangan Matsuri hingga Matsuri terbenam di dada bidang Deidara. Hampir semua pria di kelas yang pastinya mereka gay dan menyukai Deidara mendadak terkejut dengan pernyataan Deidara.

Seperti para pria di luar kelas tadi, ada yang pingsan, menjerit-jerit, menangis, kejang-kejang, dan ada yang mulutnya berbusa.

BRAK!

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga seisi ruangan menatapnya termasuk Deidara, Matsuri, dan Tobi. Setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah menatap tajam kepada Deidara dan Matsuri secara bergantian.

"Apa-apaan si Pink itu?" Deidara heran. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Matsuri melihat sosok Sakura yang perlahan menghilang dari ruang kelas. Ia masih saja menatap arah pintu meski Sakura sudah keluar. Wajah Matsuri terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian Matsuri memandang wajah Deidara.

_'Gadis itu... Apa dia menyukai Dei-kun?_' benak Matsuri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear : Dei-kun_

_Haii Dei-kun, kudengar kau punya pacar. Benarkah itu? Berarti cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan ya. Jujur aku kecewa. Aku sungguh kecewa. Bukan padamu. Tapi pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu pengecut ? Sangat pengecut! Seandainya aku mampu berkata padamu tentang perasaan ini. Aku tak mungkin menyesal. Walaupun nanti kau menolakku, setidaknya aku tau isi hatimu. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Dan aku telah kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya. Aku wanita yang gagal mendapatkan hati pangeran impianku._

Gadis itu mengakhiri kalimat akhir surat itu dan meletakan pulpennya di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu, ia menyemprot kertas itu dengan parfum Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty miliknya. Setelah itu ia melipat rapi kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam amplop berwarna pink. Tanpa nama. Tanpa petunjuk apapun. Hanya kertas dan amplop pink yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya itu seorang gadis yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'pink' oleh Deidara.

Air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu lalu dengan cepat ia menyekanya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura," gadis itu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald. Musuh besar Deidara yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai Deidara.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Si Pengirim Surat Pink

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki laki lagi ?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE**

**Arigatou buat Diclonious57, Mina Jasmine, zeedezly-san, Yueaoi-san, aidilla-san, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Ai Masahiro, Luca Marvell, NetworkGirl03, Kuro Shiina.. yang udah RnR chapter 4 kemarin xD. Ame seneng deh kalo ada yang ngereview :3**

**Mina Jasmine** : Hummm,, kalo ditanya mau berakhir di chapter berapa... Ame juga belum bisa jawab sekarang xD Tapi fic ini bakalan Ame bikin panjang lebar kali tinggi pokoknya :3 sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D

**zeedezly-san**: semoga ajaaa,, tunggu yaa di chapter selanjutnya

**Yueaoi-san **: enggak kok enggak, Ame bakalan ngembangin cerita ini biar panjang :3 semoga readers suka sama perkembangan cerita Ame yang agak gaje mungkin .  
>sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa :D<p>

**aidilla-san **: selalu di usahakann :3

**Jeremy Liaz Tone**r : hehehe kependekan ya? gomenasai, nanti Ame coba bikin yg agak panjang deh per-chapternya :D

**Ai Masahiro** : binggo! Ai-chan benar,, tungguin chapter berikutnya buat tau reaksi Dei yaaa :D

**Luca Marvell** : Hihihi... :3 menurut kamu begitu? :D

**Kiara-chan** : Hahaha, kamu lucu deh :3 yokattaaaa kalo kamu sukaaaaa xD

**Kshiina-chan** : tenang ajaaa, emang nanti mau di tambahin genre romance kok :3

Di chapter kali ini, ada adegan dewasanya. Jadi buat readers readers yang masih unyu dan polos, di skip skip aja ya bacanya. Hehe…

**Chapter 5 : si pengirim surat pink**

Sakura mengendap-endap menghampiri loker Deidara. Setelah sampai, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan telah aman, lalu ia menyelipkan surat pink itu dari celah pintu loker Deidara.

Sakura lega sudah memasukan surat itu ke loker Deidara. Kemudian ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Hey pink! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku un?" Deidara selalu memasang tampang asam setiap bertemu Sakura. Mendadak Sakura panik dan menghadap ke arah Deidara.

Jantung Sakura berdebar cukup kencang. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan keringat pun membanjiri dahinya.

"A.. aku... aku.. aku hanya.." Sakura sangat gugup karena Deidara mendekati wajahnya. Mengapit tubuhnya yang terpojok di loker. Kedua tangan Deidara bertumpu di loker sehingga mengunci gerakan Sakura. Benar-benar tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Wajah Sakura merah padam ketika mata azure Deidara menatap emeraldnya dengan tajam. Ia yang biasanya punya sejuta kata untuk memancing emosi Deidara kini benar-benar seperti bayi yang sulit mengucap kata.

"Apa?!" Deidara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku..." jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang.

"Katakan!" kini dahi mereka sudah menempel.

"A.. mm... a.. ak.. ku.."

Hidung Deidara kini menyentuh hidung Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Deidara di wajahnya. Dan ia mencium wangi lemon tea dari mulutnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa Deidara, saat itu ia sangat ingin mencicipi bibir gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Mata Deidara terpejam.. Sakura pun memejamkan mata, kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Deidara mengecup bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Tangan Deidara mulai memegang kedua pipi Sakura sambil tetap mencium bibirnya.

Sakura tak berani membuka matanya. Nafasnya sesak, wajahnya panas, dan jantungnya berdebar. Lalu, semuanya terasa gelap bagi Sakura. Ya.. Sakura pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan gejolak yang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

"Pink...! Heii.. Kau kenapa un?" kata-kata dari Deidara itulah yang terdengar oleh Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

Kepala Sakura sangat pusing. Jantungnya masih berdebar dan wajahnya masih terasa panas.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia melihat sosok gadis cantik yang memperhatikan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Deidara!" seru Sakura dengan terkejut ketika matanya telah benar-benar terbuka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini aku Ino. Bukan Dei-chanmu yang manis itu," goda Ino kepada sahabatnya.

"Maaf, habis kau sangat mirip dengannya." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memasang wajah kecewa.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sosok Ino dan Deidara itu tak ada bedanya. Gaya rambut mereka hampir mirip. Hanya saja warna rambut mereka yang berbeda. Rambut Ino berwarna pirang keemasan sementara rambut pirang Deidara lebih mirip dengan warna kuning terang.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Deidara? Tadi dia yang memberitahuku kalau kau ada di UKS."

Mendadak wajah Sakura yang mulai normal kembali berwarna merah padam. Ino tak bisa menjelaskan ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Wajahmu merah padam," Ino memegang pipi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tadi... aku... aku.. Aku dicium oleh Deidara!" Sakura malu menceritakannya ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang tersedia di ranjang UKS.

"Benarkah?! Gadis itu.. err maksudku pria itu benar benar menciummu?" Ino benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iyaa.. Bahkan sangat lama," jawab Sakura dari dalam selimut.

"Waaaah. Berarti dia benar-benar pria normal ya. Kupikir dia hanya pura-pura normal," gadis pirang itu mengelus elus dagunya seperti detektif.

Sakura ke luar dari selimutnya dan langsung menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya.

"Baka! Dia memang pria sungguhan. Tapi.." ucapan Sakura terhenti dan wajahnya murung.

Ino yang masih mengelus kepalanya khawatir dengan wajah Sakura yang mendadak murung.

"Tapi... apa Sakura?"

"Tapi dia sudah punya pacar.. Kau tau kan anak baru berambut cokelat itu. Dialah pacar Deidara. Aku terlambat." Sakura kembali memasang wajah murung.

"Matsuri? Ayolah Sakura, mungkin itu hanya permainan Deidara agar tidak ada lagi pria yang merayunya. Matsuri kan murid pindahan dari Suna mana mungkin tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan Deidara yang dari dulu berada di Konoha," Ino berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya agar tidak terlalu terpuruk.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menyesal tidak mengatakannya dari dulu dan malah menjadikan diriku sebagai musuh terbesarnya."

Ino membelai rambut pink Sakura. "Tapi tadi dia menciummu kau ingat? Jadi ada kemungkinan dia juga menyukaimu bodoh!" Ino tersenyum dan Sakura kembali merona.

"Hmm.. Apa benar begitu?" Sakura menyentuh bibir merahnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Ayo semangat! Mana senyummu," Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Sakura pun kembali bersemangat dan menyeringai lebar.

.

.

Deidara merenung. Ia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan gadis pink itu. Deidara pun memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah merona.

_'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi.. Kenapa aku sangat ingin menciumnya tadi? Aaaaaarrggghhh! Dia pasti marah sekali padaku. Aku harus minta maaf un. Ehh.. tapi, tadi gadis itu tidak bawel dan tidak memancing emosiku seperti biasanya. Ada apa ya? Apa dia benar benar sedang sakit un? Wajahnya pucat dan dingin. Lalu sebelum pingsan tadi wajahnya pun merah padam. Bagaimana keadaannya ya sekarang.. Tidak! Aku tidak peduli un! Untuk apa aku menghawatirkan keadaannya. Dia hanya gadis pink yang menyebalkan! Tapi, aku sudah bersalah padanya un. Hmm.. Apa dia merasakan seperti yang kurasakan tadi saat kami berciuman? Aaaarrgggh... Aku benar benar sudah gila un!'_ Deidara mengacak acak rambut indahnya kemudian ia menubruk tubuh seseorang hingga tersungkur. Ternyata dia Sasori.

"Pirang cerewet, bisakah kau tidak melamun saat berjalan?" Sasori membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel akibat jatuh tadi.

"Maaf Danna un.. Aku tiba-tiba melamun," jawab Deidara dengan wajah menyesal lalu mereka berjalan bersama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau digoda pria-pria itu lagi?" tanya Sasori sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak un.. Tidak ada yang menggodaku semenjak aku mengumumkan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Un.. Danna, apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Deidara dengan ragu-ragu. Sasori menatap wajah Deidara dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku kan sudah 16 tahun," jawab Sasori dengan bangganya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat pria tertarik untuk mencium seorang gadis un?"

Sasori kali ini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap wajah Deidara lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau Deida-chan?" Deidara mengangguk penuh harap.

"Baiklah kuberi tau. Ketika seorang pria ingin sekali mencium seorang gadis, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, karena hawa nafsu atau bisa juga terbawa suasana tapi tak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya. Kedua, karena perasaan cinta yang mendalam sehingga ciuman itu sangat penuh arti. Seperti aku. Aku mencium pacarku, karena aku mencintainya. Apa kau sudah mengerti pirang?" Sasori menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Tapi, pacarmu kan banyak Danna un, apa semuanya kau cium karena cinta hah?" sindir Deidara.

Sasori gugup. "Eh.. ti.. tidak! Hanya Tenten yang kucium dengan cinta. Yang lain hanya.. Ya.. Hiburan saja. Hehe," Sasori menggaruk kepala merahnya.

"Dasar playboy cap boneka un."

Sasori tertawa lalu kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Deidara tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

_'Cinta? Apa aku mencintainya un..? Mencintai gadis pink berkepala permen karet? Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. TIDAK! Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya un. Aku ini sangat membencinya. Tapi..' S_eketika Deidara mengingat wajah Sakura yang sangat dekat dengannya sesaat sebelum mereka berciuman. Lalu Deidara kembali tersadar dan melanjutkan pikiran-pikiran dalam hatinya, _'Dia sungguh cantik. Dan hatiku terasa sangat damai tadi un.'_

_._

_._

"Senpai.. senpai..." Tobi berlari dan memeluk Deidara. Namun kali ini Deidara sama sekali tidak melawan. Tobi malah menjadi curiga ada yang tidak beres pada senpainya.

"Senpai baik-baik saja?"

"Senpai lapar?"

"Atau senpai sakit?"

"Senpai lelah?"

"Mau Tobi pijit?"

"Atau Hidan-senpai yang memijit?"

Deidara tetap diam di tempat tidurnya. Tak ada jawaban, tak ada aksi bungkam-membungkam hingga Tobi menyerah. Untuk pertama kalinya Tobi kalah. Namun Tobi teringat sesuatu dan kembali mengganggu Deidara.

"Oh iya senpai. Tobi menemukan ini di loker senpai," Tobi yang punya duplikat kunci loker Deidara memang selalu memeriksa dan merapikan loker Deidara. Kali ini ia menemukan surat pink lagi dan kini dipegang oleh Deidara.

Aksi diam Deidara berakhir. Dia antusias membuka surat pink itu. Aroma khas parfum mahal kelas dunia pun menelusuri hidung Deidara ketika membuka amplop dan membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

Ia mulai membaca kata per kata. Kalimat per kalimat. Namun setelah selesai membaca Deidara termenung.

"Loh, senpai? Kenapa diam? Kenapa manyun? Kenapa cemberut? Kenapa-"

"Cukup Tobi!"

"Hap!" Tobi merapatkan mulutnya. Tumben Tobi benar-benar menunjukkan sifat 'anak baik' yang sesungguhnya.

"Gadis ini.. Kecewa mendengar kabar berpacarannya aku dengan Matsuri un.. Aku jadi bingung. Ingin kujelaskan, tapi aku tidak tau siapa gadis ini un." Deidara memberikan surat itu pada Tobi.

"Hmm.. Seharusnya senpai berjaga 24 jam di depan loker senpai tapi jangan sampai ada yang tau. Jadi senpai bisa tau gadis mana yang mendekati loker senpai. Lalalalalala~" setelah berceramah panjang dan masuk akal, Tobi kembali tidak waras dengan nyanyian bodohnya.

"Baka! Kau pikir aku ini CCTV yang bisa berjaga 24 jam sampai menemukan gadis yang..." ucapan Deidara terhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu. _'Tunggu dulu. Gadis itu kan... oh ya ampun. Mungkinkah gadis itu, si pengirim surat pink ini ?'_

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6 : Naluri Pria

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Arigatou buat **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly-san, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, aidilla-san, Yue-san, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori**, soalnya udah mau baca n review fic ame ini. Ame jadi tambah semangat kalo ada yang suka sama fic ame. Hehehehe. Tungguin terus lanjutannya yaaa, n jangan lupa baca fic ame yg lain jugaaa :3 arigatou…

**Mina Jasmine** : Penyemarak ruangannya pasti ada kok.. tunggu aja. hohohoho.

**AN Narra** : Deidara emang cowok keren kok ,, cuma disini dia agak sedikit manja n bawel ajaaaa. hehe.

**Jeremy Liaz Toner** : Sipppp :3

**Seigi no kami** : Belom kok belom, dia jomblo loh,, hahaha

**Zeedezly-san** : Semoga ajaaaa hehehe

**chika kyuchan** : Makasiih, tungguin aja yaaaaaa

**Kuro Shiina** : Iya deh nanti d usahain biar panjang hehehe

**Luca Marvell** : Tenang aja, fic ini gak akan tamat secepat itu. malah cerita sebenernya belum dimulai. hehehe

**NetworkGirl03** : makasii kiara-chan, tungguin terus yaaaaa :3

Di chapter ini, permasalahan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Dimana perjalanan cinta Deidara akan menjadi agak panjang dan rumit. Enjoyed readers... Oh iya, satu lagi. Kalau kalian Tanya gimana wajah Tobi, pastinya wajah Tobi adalah wajah Obito remaja tanpa scar ya readers. Soalnya di fic ini, Ame ngebayar mahal Tobi buat buka topeng. Hohohohoho…

**chapter 6 : Naluri Pria**

_'Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sakura. Sakura musuh terbesarku un. Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku. Lagipula si pengirim surat itu adalah gadis Fashionista yang romantis dan kaya raya. Sementara Sakura...'_ Deidara menarik napas panjang. Dan ia pun menghembuskannya dengan panjang.

Deidara tau, Sakura bukanlah gadis fashionista, penampilan Sakura selalu seenaknya, dan terkesan cuek. Namun memang Sakura sangat cantik alami.

Romantis? Tidak! Gadis itu tidak tau bagaimana cara mengeluarkan kata romantis dari mulutnya dan ia tidak akan bisa bersikap romantis. Mulut gadis itu hanya digunakan untuk mengejek Deidara dan Sakura itu sangat suka berkelahi.

Ya, Sakura adalah seorang ninja. Dia murid akademi ninja yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Dia gadis yang mengerikan. Sangat jauh dari kata 'romantis'.

Kaya raya? Tidak juga. Dia saja hanya tinggal di rumah susun yang sama sekali tidak mewah. Berbeda dengan rumah kost milik Deidara.

Semua ciri-ciri si pengirim surat itu tidak ada pada diri Sakura. Kecuali kertas berwarna pink itu memang menunjukkan warna kesukaan Sakura. Semua orang tau Sakura suka warna pink. Bahkan yang tidak mengenalnya pun bisa langsung tau akan hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak, dari kepala sampai kaki, gadis itu berpakaian serba pink. Tau sendiri warna rambutnya juga pink.

Deidara yakin bukan dia orangnya. Namun hanya Sakura lah gadis yang tertangkap basah ketika berada di loker Deidara.

"Senpai... Senpai... Yuhuuuu.. Tralala... Trilili... Lalalala ~ yeyeye ~" Tobi menari-nari di depan wajah Deidara.

"Diamlah Tobi..! Bisakah kau diam sebentar un? Sebentaaaar saja.." untuk pertama kalinya Deidara memohon pada Tobi.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian Tobi menari-nari lagi.

"Sudah Tobi lakukan senpai," Tobi menyeringai tanpa dosa sementara Deidara menepuk dahinya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat menyesal membiarkan Tobi ngekost di tempatnya saat itu.

_'Seharusnya aku melakukan test kejiwaan terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima penghuni baru un'_ gerutu Deidara di dalam hatinya.

"Dei-senpai..." panggil Tobi lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Tobi? Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Jangan terus terusan menggangaguku" Deidara berbaring dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Benarkah Senpai berciuman dengan Sakura-chan?"

DEGG!

Jantung Deidara seakan berhenti saat mendengarnya. Ia langsung keluar dari balik selimut dan memegang kedua pundak Tobi.

"Kau tau darimana Tobi?! Hh..hh..hh.." napas Deidara tidak beraturan.

"Ita-senpai. Dia bilang, dia mendengar pembicaraan Ino-chan dengan Sakura-chan ketika ia sedang berada di UKS karena terluka saat bermain bola." jawab Tobi dengan santai.

Lagi-lagi Deidara menepuk dahinya. Ia sangat stress. Karena, jika Itachi mengetahui hal itu, bisa di pastikan dengan jaminan 1000% kalau semua orang akan mengetahui hal tersebut.

_'Sial!'_ runtuk Deidara dalam hati.

.

.

"Matsuri,, apa kau sudah tau gosip terbaru saat ini? Dei-chan berciuman dengan Sakura." Suigetsu mencoba memanas manasi Matsuri. Mungkin agar mereka cepat putus. Namun Matsuri tidak terpancing. Karena mereka tidak benar benar berpacaran.

"Ya aku tau. Lalu kenapa?" jawab Matsuri singkat.

"Kau kan pacarnya. Seharusnya kau marah padanya. Lalu putuskan dia." kata Kiba yang juga berusaha mengompori Matsuri.

_'Pria-pria ini sungguh ingin aku putus dengan Dei-kun sepertinya.'_ pikir Matsuri.

"Aku tidak mempercayai gosip gosip itu. Aku percaya pada pacarku." Kata-kata Matsuri tidak membuat Kiba dan Suigetsu gentar.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Apapun gosip yang keluar dari mulut Itachi-senpai, keakuratan gosipnya dijamin 1000%" Suigetsu pantang menyerah.

Begitupun Kiba. "Lagipula Itachi-senpai itu tinggal satu atap dengan Dei-chan, jadi sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika ia menyebar info tentang Dei-chan, pasti itu adalah fakta!" Kiba sampai memegang kedua pundak Matsuri dan menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam setajam samurai.

"Aa...h... Ya,, baiklah. Nanti kumarahi Dei-kun. Aku pergi dulu.. Jaaaa ne" Matsuri yang mulai tidak nyaman, memilih untuk mengiyakan dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Jangan lupa Matsuri, langsung putuskan hubungan kalian setelah kau marahi Dei-chan ya" tambah Suigetsu dan Matsuri hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa menoleh lagi kearah mereka berdua.

"Kita berhasil!" Kiba dan Suigetsu bersalaman ala laki-laki.

"Setelah mereka putus, Dei-chan ku yang manis pasti tidak akan kulepaskan... Oh Dei-chan, ingin sekali aku mengecup seluruh wajahnya" ucap Suigetsu sambil menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei! Dei-chan itu hanya milikku baka! Kau pacari saja yang lain! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengganggu Dei-chan ku!" bentak Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati ya?!" jawab Suigetsu yang telah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan secara jantan!" Kiba pun berdiri kemudian mereka berdua berkelahi dengan konyolnya.

.

.

Langkah kaki semakin cepat. Matsuri benar benar tidak nyaman berada di dekat mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar ia tersandung kaleng minuman kosong yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab di buang di sembarang tempat oleh seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa ~"

SLEP

Tubuh ramping Matsuri ditangkap oleh seorang pria tampan. Ya. Tampan sekali. Walaupun Matsuri belum terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya. Namun hatinya cukup berdebar saat itu.

"Hati-hati Matsu-chan." kini wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Matsuri bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pria itu.

"Tobi?" ucap Matsuri dengan sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau Tobi bisa terlihat begitu tampan dan keren.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa Matsu-chan... Tobi sedih... Sedih..sedih." Tobi memeluk Matsuri sambil menangis meraung raung. Hilanglah kesan 'keren' dalam diri Tobi di pikiran Matsuri.

"Cup..cup.. Kau jangan menangis Tobi.. Memang ada apa?" mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah lapangan.

"Kau tau,, Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun adiknya Dei-senpai yang masih kelas satu itu selalu saja tidak mau mengalah! Padahal Tobi yang lebih dulu mengenal Hina-chan. Tapi Naruto merebutnya.. Tobi kesaaaaaaaaalll sekali. Tobi sangat suka pada suka Hina-chan" Tobi terisak-isak.

Matsuri menatapnya heran. "Dei-kun punya adik?" Tobi mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi dia tinggal di apartemen sendiri" jawab Tobi.

Kini Matsuri memeluknya dengan lembut. Matsuri pun membelai rambut Tobi dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi. Belum pernah ada yang memeluk Tobi sebelumnya. Karena Tobi yang selalu memeluk mereka.

Ada rasa yang aneh dalam diri Tobi yang tidak Tobi mengerti. Tobi merona dan seketika itu pula ia melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

Deidara berjalan di lorong sekolah. Tak disangka sangka ia melihat Sakura yang juga melintas di lorong itu. Ia belum siap bertemu Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu. Langkah mereka terhenti. Tanpa suara. Sakura melangkah ke kanan, Deidara ke kanan. Sakura ke kiri, Deidara ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa detik.

"Sebenarnya kau mau lewat mana pria setengah gadis?!" Sakura jengkel lama lama karena jalannya jadi terhambat.

"Kau yang mengikuti langkahku Pink!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang jelas-jelas menghalangiku dasar pria cantik! Minggir kau" Sakura mendengus kesal lalu melangkah meninggalkan Deidara. Namun Deidara menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang.

"Soal kemarin, maafkan aku ya un. Aku hanya terbawa naluri pria ku" Deidara malu-malu mengatakannya. Mereka tetap saling memunggungi.

Sakura melepas paksa tangannya lalu kembali tepat ke depan wajah Deidara.

PLAKK!

sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Deidara.

Deidara menatap heran pada Sakura sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia melihat mata Sakura yang berlinang air mata. Sakura menatapnya tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara masih memegangi pipinya yang memar dan tetap berada di tempatnya.

_'Dia... Menangis?'_ benak Deidara.

.

.

_'Naluri pria katanya! Dia pikir aku perempuan pemuas hasrat pria! Brengsek kau Deidara!'_ Sakura marah-marah sendiri sepanjang perjalanannya menuju halte bis. Ia menendang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Setiap orang yang menatapnya ditatap balik oleh Sakura dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan melewati jalanan sepi agar tak ada orang yang melihat sikap anehnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya. Namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya sampai ada 4 orang yang keluar dari mobil itu. 3 pria dan satu wanita. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam. Kemeja hitam, jas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, serta kacamata hitam.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu... Nona muda."

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 : Seorang Nona Muda

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, aidilla, Yue, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

**Jeremy Liaz Toner** : Hahahaha... Biar keren jadi pake baju itemmm :D . arigatou, tunggu terus yaa.

**Yue** : Arigatou :3 Yup! Benar sekali... Kalo masalah parfum, itu tuh emang punya Sakura dari dulu. Cuma karena Sakura emang gak suka dandan ataupun pakai parfum, jadi masih awet sampe sekarang..

**Mina Jasmine** : Dia emang autis tapi kalo lagi bener ya bener. Hahahaha. Arigatou..

**LA Lights** : Sippp,, bakalan dipanjangin terus deh :3

**Luca Marvell** : Gomen ne, tapi mulai sekarang Ame panjangin kok :3

**zeedezly** : Sakura itu putri bangsawan. Iya, orang tuanya pengusaha kaya raya.. Gomenasai... gak lagi-lagi deh bikin chapter pendek. hoho

**Seigi no kami** : Yah dia ketawaaa,, arigatou :3

**kshiina** : TobiMatsu? Memang itu yang akan terjadi. Hahahaha

**chika kyuchan** : Arigatou. Hehehe

Mulai dari chapter ini dan berikutnya, akan ada beberapa adegan action ninjanya.. Sebenernya tadinya author mau buat full drama, tapi ditengah cerita Ame mikir kalau ditambah action jadi lebih menarik mungkin, hehe. Enjoyed ^^

**Chapter 7 : Seorang Nona Muda**

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, nona Haruno." Ke-empat orang itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya berdecih.

"Cih! Mau apa kalian mencariku? Memaksaku pulang? Akan kupastikan kalian akan mati jika berani melakukan itu!" Sakura sama sekali tidak bersikap baik pada mereka.

Mereka terkejut mendengarkan perkataan kasar dari Sakura. Seingat mereka, Sakura adalah gadis lembut nan ramah.

"Tuan meminta anda untuk pulang. Dia sedang sekarat nona. Tapi kami tidak ditugaskan untuk memaksa nona" perempuan berambut merah itu masih membungkuk beserta ketiga rekannya.

"Jangan membungkuk terus Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru! Aku tak mau ada yang melihatku seperti ini" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia pun memeriksa sekeliling, takut takut ada orang yang ia kenal.

Ternyata ada Pein dan Konan yang sedang pacaran tak jauh dari sana. Namun Sakura tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Itu kan gadis pink yang selalu ribut dengan Dei." ucap Konan sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Iya.. Tapi siapa ya yang sedang bicara dengannya?" Pein menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jelas kepada orang-orang tersebut.

"Kumohon nona muda,, kembalilah. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada tuan?" kini wanita bernama Tayuya itu menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak..! Aku tidak peduli pada ayah yang buruk itu! Aku tidak akan kembali! Karena aku sudah memutuskannya!" ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

Ke-empat orang itu saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung. Mereka sudah mati akal menghadapi Sakura yang sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memaksamu sayang" kata seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang keluar dari sebuah mobil sport biru yang baru saja datang.

Kali ini pemuda tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura tanpa basa-basi tidak seperti ke-empat orang yang datang sebelumnya. Sakura terkejut melihat pemuda tampan tersebut.

Pein di kejauhan seperti mengenali pria tampan itu. "Itu kan Uchiha Sasuke... Bangsawan kaya raya keluarga Uchiha dan..." ucapan Pein terhenti lalu ia menatap Konan.

"Adik Itachi" ucap Pein dan Konan secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa? Menyebut-nyebut namaku?!" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di samping Pein dan Konan. Dan dibelakang Itachi ada Deidara juga Tobi.

"I..Itachi..?!" Seru Pein dan Konan secara bersamaan. Konan dan Pein terkejut karena kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Itachi menatap tajam pada mereka berdua seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Itu..." Konan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke berada. Itachi menoleh ke arah yang Konan maksud dengan tatapan kaget. Dia tidak menyangka dapat melihat adiknya lagi setelah beberapa tahun silam Itachi meninggalkan rumah.

"Sasuke" ucap Itachi pelan.

Flashback

"Itachi,, duduklah…" perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya kepada Itachi kecil di usianya yang baru 12 tahun.

Itachi kecil pun melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja lelaki yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya itu dengan perlahan kemudian ia menduduki kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"Apa cita-citamu?" Tanya sang ayah kepada Itachi.

Mendengarkan pertanyaan ayahnya,, mata bundar Itachi langsung berbinar dan bibirnya pun melengkungkan senyuman lebar.

"Aku,,, ingin menjadi wartawan!" seru Itachi penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sang ayah yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu pun terdiam tanpa merespon jawaban si anak sulungnya itu. Ia malah menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaan sang ayah terhadap jawaban si anak.

Itachi yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung terduduk di kursinya lagi sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu,, mulai sekarang kau harus lupakan mimpimu. Karena kau akan menjadi penerus utama di perusahaan kita." kata Fugaku dengan nada sedikit mengancam tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berarti.

Itachi pun langsung terkejut dan bersiap membantah perkataan sang ayah. Namun Fugaku yang sudah mengetahui rencana anaknya itu pun langsung menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

BRAKK!

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKKAN! Apa yang kau harapkan dari pekerjaan sebagai seorang wartawan hah?! Wartawan itu hanya pengusik hidup orang lain yang bisanya hanya mengganggu privasi orang-orang tertentu kau tau?!" Fugaku membentak Itachi dan terlihat sangat marah terhadap anak sulungnya tersebut.

Itachi geram. Ia mengepalkan erat tangan-tangan mungilnya di atas pahanya.

SREKK

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja dengan keras persis seperti apa yang Fugaku lakukan barusan kepadanya. BRAKK!

"KAU SALAH! Wartawan itu bukanlah pengusik kehidupan orang lain! Wartawan itu adalah salah satu media untuk mengangkat sisi positif dari kehidupan seseorang agar banyak diketahui oleh orang banyak!" bantah Itachi sambil menatap tajam mata ayahnya yang sedang geram itu.

BRAKK!

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? Tidakkah kau menonton berita di televisi? Banyak sisi negatif seseorang yang di pertontonkan sehingga orang itu menjadi bahan olok-olok oleh masyarakat lain!" bantah Fugaku lagi sambil menggebrak meja.

"TAPI ORANG YANG MEMILIKI SISI NEGATIF ITU MENJADI SADAR DAN MENGINTROSPEKSI DIRI MEREKA! Bukankah itu membuat seseorang menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi?" Itachi tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"CUKUP ITACHI! AKU INI AYAHMU! HANYA AKU YANG BERHAK MENGATUR MASA DEPANMU!" BRAKK! Fugaku menggebrak mejanya lagi.

Itachi terdiam. Ia menatap mata ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Berarti, jika aku bukan anakmu,, kau tidak akan pernah mengatur hidupku lagi kan?" ucap Itachi dengan nada menantang.

"Ehh? Apa yang kau maksud Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan anaknya itu.

"Maksudku,,, mulai sekarang aku mamutuskan untuk…." Itachi sengaja menggantung ucapannya. "MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGANKU DENGAN KELUARGA UCHIHA!" lanjut Itachi dengan tegasnya.

Fugaku tampak terkejut ketika mendengarkan pernyataan anak sulungnya yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu. Kemudaian ia tertawa sinis pada Itachi.

"Hahahaha… Kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan? Hahahahahaha… Uchiha Itachi! Kau ini hanya bocah kelas 1 SMP. Bisa apa kau tanpa keluargamu ini hah? Cih,, kuakui, kau memang anak yang cerdas dan berbakat. Tapi,, tanpa dukungan materi dari ORANG TUAMU ini,, kau bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya butiran debu Itachi! SADARLAH!" ucap Fugaku panjang lebar dengan beberapa penekanan kata di dalam kalimatnya.

DEGGG!

Kata-kata Fugaku begitu menusuk jantung Itachi. Ia benar-benar sakit hati mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya itu.

Itachi tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan ayahnya itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu,, akan kubuktikan padamu tuan Uchiha." Itachi menatap tajam mata ayahnya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Namun, di tengah jalan ia terhenti dan kembali menoleh kepada ayahnya. "Arigatou atas bantuanmu selama ini terhadapku. Aku menghargai semua itu." Itachi membungkuk kepada Fugaku lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya.

Fugaku hanya terdiam dan menatap punggung anaknya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Cih,, apa yang ia rencanakan?" gumam Fugaku.

.

.

Itachi menutup pintu ruangan kerja sang ayah. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan sangat murung.

"Huufffhhh…." Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Nii-san.."

"Astaga!" Itachi terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang meyapanya. "Sasuke?! Kau mengagetkanku tau." CTAK.. Itachi menyentil dahi adiknya yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aww.. Itai,, kau selalu saja melakukan ini padaku!" protes sang adik yang bernama Sasuke sambil memegangi dahinya yang mulai memerah.

"Salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku." Itachi terkikik lalu berjalan mendahului adiknya. Namun, sang adik mengikuti langkah kaki sang kakak.

"Ne Nii-san,,, aku mendengar semuanya.." kata Sasuke perlahan hingga membuat Itachi terkejut dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Nii-san apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada ayah?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Itachi tersenyum. "Iie,,, aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Kau tidak usah khawatir ya adikku yang bodooohh…" CTAK.. Lagi-lagi Itachi menyentil dahi adiknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Uuhh…. Kau menyebalkan Nii-san!" Sasuke cemberut dengan imutnya.

"Hahahaha….. Hufh,, Sasuke,,, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Cita-cita? Tentu saja,,, aku ingin seperti ayah! Aku ingin menjadi orang nomor satu di perusahaan Uchiha!" Sasuke mengutarakan cita-citanya dengan penuh semangat.

Perlahan, senyuman Itachi memudar ketika mendengarkan penuturan adik kecilnya.

CTAK..

"Kau akan mendapatkannya… Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke setelah menyentil dahi Sasuke 'lagi'.

"Ehhh?"

.

.

Pada malam hari,,, Itachi terlihat tengah memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas besar yang telah ia siapkan. Setelah semua barangnya telah ia rapikan,, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melempar semua tas itu ke luar jendela.

Setelah itu,, ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar itu agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Ia memasuki kamar itu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan juga.

Ia mendekati seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar itu dengan langkah yang sangat pelan.

'_Sasuke.. _' ucap Itachi di dalam hatinya.

Ia mengusap sedikit kepala adiknya lalu mengecup dahi adikya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Cup.

'_Jaga dirimu ya,,, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu lagi. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan selalu bahagia… Aku menyayangimu… Adik kecilku yang bodoh._' Itachi tersenyum lalu menaruh surat di atas meja Sasuke kemudian ia pergi melalui jendela kamar Sasuke.

_Dear : Sasuke…_

_Maaf kakak harus meninggalkanmu. _

_Tapi ini bukan berarti kalau kakak tidak menyayangimu. _

_Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menyayangimu. _

_Dan hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai _

_melebihi hidupku sendiri._

_Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku. _

_Aku pergi karena ingin meraih impianku untuk menjadi_

_seorang wartawan berbakat. _

_Kau tau kan,, aku sangat memimpikan hal itu dari dulu. _

_Tapi ayah melarangku. _

_Ia ingin aku meneruskan perusahaan keluarga. _

_Kau tidak usah khawatir,, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

_Karena kurasa,, kau lah yang lebih pantas menjadi penerus _

_dibandingkan diriku. _

_Jadi,,, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar yang rajin ya di sekolahmu _

_agar kau bisa menjadi penerus yang lebih hebat dari ayah. _

_Kau juga jangan lupa makan dan menjaga kesehatanmu._

_Mulai sekarang,, ikatlah tali sepatumu sendiri karena aku tak bisa _

_mengikatkan tali sepatumu lagi. Hehehe.. _

_bersikaplah dewasa dan cari gadis yang baik untukmu. _

_Jangan salah memilih pasangan ya… _

_Oh iya,, dan satu hal lagi,, jaga ibu dan ayah untukku. _

_Katakan pada ayah,, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa hidup_

_tanpa menyandang nama Uchiha di depan namaku._

_Aku menyayangimu Sasuke…_

End Flashback

Itachi memandang sendu ke arah adik kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ingin sekali ia berlari ke sana sekarang juga untuk memeluk adiknya itu.

Terlihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mencoba menariknya.

"LEPASKAN! Aku tidak sudi ikut denganmu!" Sakura membentak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Ayahmu sakit, dan akan meninggal. Kau harus segera menikah denganku jika ingin mendapatkan warisannya sebelum warisan itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak! Masih ada ibuku yang akan mengurus warisan ayah." Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Kau salah. Apa tak ada yang memberitahumu? Ibumu bunuh diri seminggu setelah kau pergi dari rumah, Sakura!" Sasuke tidak melonggarkan sedikitpun genggaman tangannya kepada Sakura.

Seketika Sakura terdiam. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia pun terjatuh. Sasuke tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kini Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Sakura. Air mata Sakura tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"KAU BOHONG!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bohong. kau tanya saja pada empat pengawalmu itu Sakura." Sakura menoleh ke arah ke-empat pengawalnya dan mereka pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ti..tidak mungkin." ucap Sakura dengan lirih sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah, dan menikah denganku. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menyerahkan warisanmu pada Danzo si tua licik itu untuk sementara hingga kau berusia 20 tahun." ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura mendadak melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke. "TIDAK! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu! Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?!" bentak Sakura sambil bengkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tentu saja karena kau tunanganku Sakura." Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan menunjuk cincin di jari manisnya. "Hanya aku yang akan menikahimu!" tegas Sasuke.

"Cih! Aku tidak melihat cincin itu di jariku tuan Uchiha!" Sakura merentangkan kelima jari tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke. "..dan apa kau lupa alasan kenapa aku pergi dari rumah?! Itu karena aku menolak dinikahkan denganmu. Jadi jangan memaksaku! Kau juga sama saja dengan si tua Danzo tangan kanan ayahku itu. Kau hanya menginginkan harta keluarga Haruno bukan...?!" Sakura benar-benar meledak emosinya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik paksa Sakura ke arah mobilnya. Sakura berhasil meronta dan menendang perut Sasuke sekkuat tenaganya.

DUAKKKK!

"Ughh… Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dengan keren ia menyeka darah yang mengotori bibirnya itu lalu tersnyum ke arah Sakura. "Eeeehhhh…. Hebat juga kau Sakura, membuatku muntah darah hanya dengan satu tendangan."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Tsc,, sebaiknya kau jangan membuatku marah karena aku yang sekarang adalah seorang kunoichi..!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sombong.

"Souka,, kalau begitu,, ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih unggul. Ilmu ninja GADIS sepertimu,, atau jeet kune do milikku." Tantang Sasuke sambil menyeringai tampan (?).

"Boleh juga… Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati ditanganku ya…" ucap Sakura yang juga menyeringai jahat.

Ke-empat pengawal Sakura mendadak ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mereka sedikit menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, dan Tobi yang mulai merasakan aura gelap yang mencekam di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mulai mengepalkan tinjunya dan terdengar suara KRATAK ketika Sakura meremas jari-jarinya. Sasuke pun mulai ambil posisi dan siap dengan kuda-kuda jeet kune do nya

"HEEEAAAAAHHHH…. SHANNAROOO!"

DUAKKKKKK!

Sakura pun melancarkan tunjunya ke hadapan Sasuke,, namun Sasuke menghindar sehingga Sakura mengenai tembok beton yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

BRUUUGHHH! Tembok beton itu pun hancur menjadi puing-puing yang berserakan di tanah.

Gluk

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu langsung menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

"Mengerikan!" gumam Konan.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya Deida-chan." Pein memperingatkan.

"Woww.. Sakura-chan keren. Kyaaaa... Tobi mau peluk Sakura-chan..." Tobi berlari ke arah Sakura namun kerah bajunya di pegangi oleh Itachi.

"Kau mau mati Tobi?" kata-kata Itachi membuat Tobi menggeleng cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya.

_'Be..benar-benar luar biasa. Aku bisa mati un jika terkena pukulan itu.'_ batin Deidara dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakangkanya, menatap tembok beton yang hancur itu dengan tatapn ngeri. "Huh.. lumayan." Sasuke tetap berusaha terlihat keren di hadapan semuanya. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, dia sudah sangat cemas. _'Sial…. Sakura benar-benar menakutkan. Aku bisa mati jika nekat melawannya. Aku harus menghindari semua serangannya.' _benak Sasuke.

"Heeeeeaaahhhhh!"

KRAAAAAAKKKKK!

Kali ini Sakura mematahkan sebuah batang pohon besar yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

_'Huffhh… Nyaris… Jika aku telat sedikit saja, bisa-bisa tulang-tulangku yang akan patah dan hancur!'_ benak Sasuke yang panik.

Itachi memandangu adiknya yang sedang bertarung itu dengan wajah cemas. _'Sasuke,, ganbatte!' _benak Itachi.

"Hahahahaha… Cuma segitu kemampuanmu? Sa-ku-ra-chan~" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung terpancing emosinya dan menjadi sangaaaaaaaattttt marah kepada Sasuke.

"Kau…. BENAR-BENAR MAU MATI YAAA?! SHANNNAAARRRROOO!"

DUAKKKKK!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Dan kini, tinju Sakura membuat aspal tempat mereka berpijak menjadi terbelah-belah.

"Hosh…hosh...hosh.." Sakura terlihat sangat lelah karena terus-terusan melancarkan serangan hebat kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kerjanya hanya menghindar saja, terlihat masih segar bugar seperti pertama kali datang.

_'Benar juga,,, Sakura sudah kehilangan banyak tenaganya. Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menyerangnya.' _pikir Sasuke dengan liciknya.

BRUK..

Sakura ambruk ke tanah. Ia terlalu emosi hingga tak mengontrol cakra yang ia keluarkan. Kini ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan tak berdaya lagi. Ia telah membuat tanah tempat mereka berpijak hancur dan terbelah-belah, pohon-pohon tumbang dan patah, tembok-tembok hancur berantakan hingga menjadi puing-puing. Untunglah disana bukan daerah ramai. Jadi Sakura tidak membahayakan siapapun. Tapi semua itu sukses membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi ngeri.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura sudah kehabisan tenaga seperti itu. Kini ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke arah Sakura sambil membetulkan kerah jasnya yang sempat berantakan. "Doshita sakura..? Kau lelah? Kau sudah tak punya tenaga lagi? Hahahaha.. sudah kuduga,, gadis sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Kini Sasuke pun telah sampai di hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang terduduk di tanah, mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai jahat dengan tatapan benci. "Kusooo…" gumam Sakura pelan sambul memukul aspal tempat ia duduk.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang…." Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan Sakura secara paksa. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepis tangan Sasuke sebelum ia sempat menyentuh tangan Sakura dan mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke agar jauh dari Sakura.

PLAK!

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Wajah-wajah terkejut dari semua orang yang ada di sana langsung di zoom satu-persatu.

Apalagi Sakura. Sakura lah orang yang paling terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Berhenti! Beraninya kau menyakiti gadis ini un!" entah sejak kapan tapi Deidara tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Sakura dengan gagahnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergoyang-goyang karena hembusan angin.

Mata Sakura benar-benar berkaca-kaca melihat orang yang paling ia sukai berdiri di hadapannya dan melindunginya. Ia melihat bahwa sosok Deidara sangat bercahaya dari belakang.

Deidara berbalik lalu berjongkok sambil memegang kedua pundak Sakura yang masih terlihat tidak percaya itu. "Daijoubu? Kau tidak usah khawatir ya un. Aku akan menyingkirkan dia dari hadapanmu un!" Deidara berkata dengan tegas kepada Sakura. Kemudian ia membantu Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sakura tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk menanggapi perkataan yang Deidara ucapkan kepadanya. Deidara pun membalas senyuman Sakura lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Sedangkan Sakura, langsung memeluk Deidara dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada (gak bidang) bidang (amat) milik Deidara.

Sasuke terdiam memandang Deidara yang berhasil menarik Sakura dari dirinya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia juga agak heran melihat Sakura yang ganas itu tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti kucing pemalu yang berlindung di tempat yang aman yaitu di dalam pelukan Deidara.

"Cih! Berani sekali kau gadis! Bisa apa kau menghadapiku? Jangan buat aku menghajar seorang gadis ya! Berikan Sakura padaku!" perintah Sasuke.

Toeng, sudut siku-siku berlawanan arah tercetak jelas di dahi Deidara. Ia selalu sangat geram ketika ada yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang 'gadis'. "APA KAU BILANG?! AKU BUKAN GADIS! AKU INI PRIA DASAR BUTA!"

Kembali Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap lekat-lekat seluruh tubuh Deidara dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Namun Sasuke malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahahaha... Bisa-bisanya kau mengaku sebagai pria dengan wajah secantik itu.. Hahahaha." ke-empat pengawal Sakura pun tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Deidara makin kesal saja karena ucapan Sasuke itu. "DIAM KAU! AKU INI BENAR-BENAR SEORANG PRIA! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU PAKAI CELANA UN?" Deidara membentak mereka semua.

"Huahahahahaha….. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari Sakura,,, gadis pirang.. Hahaha.. Ya sudah, jika kau pria, itu artinya aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" wajah Sasuke sudah kembali cool seperti semula.

"Aku tidak takut! Pantat ayam..!" Deidara bersiap melayangkan tinju ke arah Sasuke. Namun suara Itachi menghentikan gerakannya.

"BERHENTI DEIDARA!"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu dia mendapati sosok kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan dengan tatapan dingin. "Nii-san?" Sasuke melupakan misi awalnya untuk menjemput Sakura.

Itachi melangkah mendekati mereka semua dengan langkah tenang dan cool. "Sasuke, pulanglah.. Jangan membuat kekacauan." ucap Itachi dengan dinginnya setelah sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke pun langsung berkaca-kaca dan ia pun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk kakak tercintanya. "Nii-san ikutlah denganku. Ayo kita pulang Nii. Aku mohon." Sasuke menitikkan air mata. Itachi membelai rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisa. Kakak tidak bisa kembali. Ayah tak akan pernah mengerti keinginan kakak." sejujurnya, Itachi pun sangat ingin kembali hidup bersama keluarganya. Namun ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Lagipula, ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan keluarga barunya di rumah kost Deidara.

"Aku akan membujuk ayah Nii." Sasuke merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Maaf Sasuke.. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku saat ini." CTAK.. Itachi menyentil dahi sang adik.

Sakura yang melihat kalau Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang fokus dengan drama kakak-beradik tersebut, mencoba memanfaatkan moment itu untuk kabur. Ia menarik-narik seragam sekolah Deidara hingga Deidara menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa pink un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

Sakura pun langsung berbisik pelan kepadanya. "Pria cantik, bisakah kau menggendongku dan membawaku pergi dari sini? Aku kehabisan tenaga."

Deidara melihat wajah Sakura yang masih terengah-engah dengan tatapan tidak tega. "Baiklah pink" Deidara menggendong Sakura dan mengendap-endap pergi tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Lalu,,, setelah drama kakak-beradik itu berakhir, Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memarahi ke-empat pengawal Sakura yang dengan mudahnya membiarkan Sakura lolos.

**To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8 : Jati Diri Sakura

**You're so Beautiful Boy**

_By : Chan-ame_

_Deidara, seorang pemuda_

_berparas cantik yang sangat_

_menyesal karena dikaruniai wajah cantik yang melebihi gadis-gadis itu. Karena kecantikannya itu_

_membuat para laki-laki memujanya dan para wanita_

_membencinya._

_Suatu hari, ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemarnya, memang biasa ia mendapat bertumpuk-tumpuk surat cinta dari para laki-laki. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karena yang mengiriminya surat adalah seorang wanita. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Deidara._

_Apakah ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan panjang cinta Deidara yang sesungguhnya dimana ia disukai seorang wanita dan bukan laki-laki lagi?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deidara, Sakura H, Rate T, Drama, friendship, romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

Special thank's for : **Mina Jasmine, AN Narra, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Seigi no kami, zeedezly, chika kyuchan, Kuro Shiina, NetworkGirl03, Ai Masahiro, aidilla, Yue, Diclonious57, Angelalfiction, MM93, phanie-chan, Yuki Hattori, LA Lights** yang udah read and review fanfic Ame :3 review kalian penyemangatku selalu :)

**LA Lights** : Gak tiba-tiba sih, kan di chapter sebelumnya udah di jelasin kalau Sakura murid akademi ninja terkenal di konoha, hehehe... Mungkin agak aneh. Gomenasai...

**Green Mkys** : Ok.. Ok.. Tanda komanya bakalan dikurangin ehehehehe...

**Luca Marvell** : Arigatou, hehehe...

Ame nambahin genre romance di fic ini, bener-bener deh yang tadinya Ame mau jadiin ini drama friendship biasa malah di ubah jadi action romance. Tapi tetep drama banget kok. Hehe, enjoyed

**Chapter 8 : Jati Diri Sakura**

Di sinilah kedua manusia dengan warna rambut mencolok itu berada. Di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman kota. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan es krim strawberry di depan si rambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan es krim pisang di hadapanpan si lelaki kuning yang mirip perempuan itu. Deidara.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah mereka berdua tiba di kedai tersebut namun belum ada pembicaraan yang berarti yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sakura tetap sibuk melahap es krim strawberrynya, sedangkan Deidara sibuk menatap Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya memakan es krim terebut.

Dari tatapan mata Deidara, sangat terlihat kalau ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu namun ia takut Sakura mengabaikannya. Namun, sepertinya si pemuda cantik itu sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi tutup mulut Sakura yang tetap terlihat tenang setelah apa yang terjadi barusan.

BRAKK!

Deidara menggebrak mejanya dengan pelan dan tidak terlalu keras namun mampu membuat pandangan mata Sakura teralih dari es krim strawberrynya menuju ke arah Deidara.

"Sekarang, kau harus ceritakan padaku.. Tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya un!" perintah Deidara sambil menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas memakan es krimnya sejenak lalu membalas tatapan tajam yang Deidara berikan untuknya. "Untuk apa? Memangnya kau siapa?" dengan santai Sakura menyuap es krim strawberrynya lagi tanpa mempedulikan Deidara.

Deidara yang sedang malas berkelahi dengan makhluk pink di hadapannya mencoba untuk menyimpan amarahnya dalam-dalam. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan adik Itachi. Kau putri bangsawan Haruno group kan?" Deidara tidak melepas pandangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura mulai gugup di tatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai namun ia berusaha tenang dan tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Lalu kenapa? Kau terkejut? Aku justru lebih terkejut saat tau kalau Itachi-senpai itu adalah kakaknya Sasuke yang kabur dari rumah." Sakura tetap melahap es krimnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sudah sangat jelas itu.

_'Gadis ini kaya raya.. Mungkinkah... Si pink ini benar-benar si pengirim surat itu un?'_ Deidara melamun sambil menunduk dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura yang menyadari keanehan dari dalam diri Deidara pun langsung melambai-lambaikan jari lentiknya di depan wajah Deidara. "Heii... Pria cantik.. Dei-chan," Sakura terus melambaikan tangannya di wajah Deidara hingga ia berhasil memecah lamunan Deidara.

"Ehh... Apa un?!" kali ini Deidara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Makanlah es krimmu sebelum mencair." perintah Sakura seraya menunjik gelas es krim Deidara dengan sendok es krimnya.

Deidara menunduk dan meraih sendok di gelas es krimnya. "Pink...?" Deidara mengaduk-aduk es krimnya dan membuat es krim itu lebih cepat mencair.

"Hn." Sakura yang tetap sibuk dengan es krimnya hanya bergumam tanpa memandang wajah Deidara.

"Apa kau yang menuliskan surat cinta untukku un?" Deidara berhenti mengaduk es krimnya dan memandang serius ke arah Sakura.

"UHUK..UHUK.." Sakura langsung tersedak ketika Deidara to the point tentang surat yang ia kirimkan itu.

"Hey, daijoubu ka Pink?" Deidara bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan lembut. "Pelayan…. Tolong ambilkan air un…" perintah Deidara pada salah seorang pelayan wanita yang berada di sana.

Dengan sigap pelayan itu langsung memberikan segelas air putih kepada Deidara dan Deidara pun langsung meminumkan Sakura air putih itu secara perlahan.

"Fuaaaahhh…. Hhhh…. Hhh…" Sakura terengah-engah setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih itu. Deidara masih setia mengusap punggung Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah Deidara yang terlihat cemas itu. Mendadak ia blushing karena wajah Deidara tak jauh darinya.

"Daijoubu.." ucap Sakura sambil menunduk agar Deidara tak melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah itu.

"Yokatta un…" Deidara mengelus dadanya lega. Kemudian ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya. "Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan un… Dasar bodoh!" ledek Deidara pada sakura.

"Hn.. Gomen.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Kini mereka berdua kembali terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan seperti tadi. Sakura menunduk dengan wajah merona dan Deidara memandangi wajah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne Pink… Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi un?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah serius.

Sakura kembali tersentak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, napasnya tak beraturan, dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Jawablah. Jangan diam saja dong un. Aku kan jadi bingung!" ucap Deidara tanpa rasa ragu pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura bingung mau jawab apa. Mengaku atau tidak. Itu keputusan yang berat.

"A..aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan gadis pirang," lagi-lagi Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara.

Hal itu semakin membuat Deidara curiga terhadap sakura. "Jangan bohong! Mengakulah… Aku tidak akan meledekmu kok un. Justru, aku berterimakasih karena akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang menyukaiku un.." kini Deidara lah yang terlihat malu-malu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia tak percaya kalau respond Deidara seperti itu. "Umm, bukankah kau pacar Matsuri...? Dia wanita kan dan dia menyukaimu. Tentu saja. Dia kan pacarmu." Sakura jengkel sendiri saat membicarakan Matsuri pada Deidara.

Deidara menyadari nada bicara Sakura yang berubah jengkel ketika membicarakan Matsuri. "Aku tidak pacaran dengannya un!"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya lalu menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Deidara. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat lega, namun di sisi lain ia tak mengerti kenapa Deidara mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Apa Deidara juga menyukainya?

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Dia hanya kebetulan lewat disampingku dan kuakui ia sebagai pacarku untuk menjauhkan Suigetsu dan pria lainnya un. Kemudian sandiwara itu kulanjutkan karena Matsuri tidak keberatan untuk membantuku un." jelas Deidara panjang lebar.

"Souka." Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melahap es krimnya lagi dengan riang.

Deidara mengangguk. "Jadi apa benar kau orangnya..?" tanya Deidara lagi. Entah kenapa sebagian dirinya menginginkan Sakura untuk berkata 'ya'kepadanya.

Namun, Sakura tidak menyahut. Ia tetap tenang melahap es krimnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Semakin lama Deidara nampak geram dengan aksi tutup mulut Sakura. Deidara yang memang gampang marah pun menggeram kesal.

BRAKK! "Kuanggap 'iya' jika kau diam seperti itu un! Huh, ternyata diam-diam kau terpesona padaku juga pink! HA-HA-HA!" kini Deidara menyuap es krim suapan pertamanya dengan penuh emosi sambil tertawa garing kepada Sakura.

"Hei! Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Tidak semua 'diam' itu berarti 'iya' bodoh! Aku hanya malas menanggapi ocehanmu yang tak penting itu! Dan jika aku menyukaimu, itu sama saja dengan aku itu lesbian kau tau! Dan sampai detik ini aku masih merasa kalau aku sangat normal. Baka!" Sakura kembali melahap es krim itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Cih! Sudahlah, tak usah kau pura-pura lagi un. Aku ini memang tampan dan menawan. Wajar lah jika kau menyukaiku Pink.. Hahahaha pantas saja saat itu kau pingsan ketika aku menciummu. Kau pasti sangat tegang dicium oleh pria yang kau sukai un.." Deidara tersenyum sinis pada Sakura. Padahal dia tidak ingin meledek Sakura jika Sakura langsung mengaku. Namun, karena Sakura malah bertingkah menyebalkan, Deidara jadi kesal juga.

"Diam kau waria bodoh! Atau kau mau ku hajar mulutmu itu hah?!" Sakura menunjukkan tinjunya pada Deidara setelah menggebrak meja dan sukses menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di kedai itu.

"Tsc.. Kau tak akan tega memukul pria yang kau sayangi pink. Hahahahaha….. Kau menyedihan Pink un, aku baru sadar kenapa kau terus-terusan mengajakku berkelahi. Itu pasti karena kau ingin selalu dekat denganku kan Pink un? Ahahahahahaha… Gadis bodoh…" kali ini Deidara yang menguasai keadaan. Tidak seperti perkelahian-perkelahian sebelumnya.

Sakura sangat kesal. Kata-kata Deidara benar-benar membuatnya terluka. Deidara tak mengerti kalau selama ini Sakura telah menderita karena mencintainya dalam diam. Sakura juga malu sekali saat itu karena menjadi tontonan semua orang yang ada di kedai es krim itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung pergi dari kedai es krim.

"Hei Pink? Kau mau kemana un..?" Deidara memandangi Sakura yang meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Lalu Deidara langsung saja menyusulnya setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Pink! Pink!" panggil Deidara sambil mengejar Sakura. Sakura tidak bereaksi. Ia tetap berjalan ke arah taman.

"Pink…. Kau belum membayar es krim mu," teriak Deidara lagi.

Sakura berhenti. Dengan kesal ia menoleh ke arah Deidara lalu merogoh sakunya. Kemudian ia melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah Deidara dengan wajah jengkel. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Deidara lagi.

Deidara berjongkok lalu memungut uang yang Sakura lemparkan lalu menatap uang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Piiiiinnnnkkkkkkkkkk…" teriak Deidara lagi untuk menghentikan Sakura.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kakunya. Ia agak senang karena Deidara masih berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kurang seribu tau… Harga es krimnya kan 9000, dan kau hanya melemparkan 8000 saja un.." ucap Deidara pada Sakura yang tetap memunggunginya dengan nada bicara polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk uang di tangannya.

Sakura sweatdrop tanpa Deidara ketahui. "Teme pria setengah gadissss…" gumamnya kesal tanpa di dengar oleh Deidara.

Sakura kembali melangkah. Kali ini ia tak peduli meskipun Deidara sedari tadi terus memanggil namanya.

"Pink….. Pink…"

Sakura yang kesal terus saja melangkah.

"Sakuraaaa..." untuk pertama kalinya Deidara memanggil nama Sakura. Namun Sakura tetap berjalan.

Lalu, dengan sedikit berlari Deidara pun berhasil meraih tangannya.

Sakura berbalik ke hadapan Deidara ketika Deidara menarik tangan Sakura. Tangan kiri Deidara memegang pinggang Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura. Tangan kanan Sakura menahan dada Deidara agar mereka memiliki jarak.

Deidara mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh mengejutkan dirinya ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Sakura.

Deidara pun sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan itu dan merasa bersalah. "Ma..maaf, apa aku begitu jahat hingga kau menangis un?" ucap Deidara dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Sakura menatap tajam pada Deidara dengan mata yang berair. "IYA! Kau sangat JAHAT Deidara!" kini tangis Sakura pecah di hadapan Deidara.

Deidara bingung. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia tak pernah menangani hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pun tak tau harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan tangisan Sakura.

"P..Pink..un.." ucap Deidara pelan.

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Deidara yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya hiks..? Aku menyukaimu Dei! Dan hiks.. ketika kau tau, kau malah menertawakanku! hiks.. Tidakkah kau paham hiks.. Rasa sakitku ketika memendam semuanyaa? Hiks..hiks.. Aku menderita..! Aku ingin sekali akrab denganmu tapi tidak bisa! Hiks.. Satu-satunya yang kubisa adalah menjadi musuhmu! Orang yang kau benci! Hiks.. Setidaknya aku bisa bicara padamu setiap hari walau itu perkelahian.." Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Deidara tersentak ketika mendengarkan penuturan Sakura itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tau kalau Sakura mencintainya sampai seperti itu. Deidara jadi merasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah meledak Sakura. "P..Pink,, aku,, "

"Aku tak tau seberapa besar kau membenciku. Hiks.. tapi, aku.. Hiks..aku.. Aku tak pernah membencimu sedikitpun Deidara!" Sakura masih terisak.

Deidara kini benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya sangat kejam. Ia telah membuat seorang wanita menangis karena mencintainya. Dengan perlahan ia melepasan pelukannya dari Sakura, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura bak seorang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku un... Kau boleh memukulku, menendangku, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukanlah. Aku memang bodoh un!" ucap Deidara dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

Sakura memandangnya dengan tetap terisak. Kemudian Sakura menarik kerah baju Deidara hingga ia berdiri. Deidara tidak membuka matanya sedikitpun. Tapi ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang sangat lemah itu.

Taman itu cukup sepi. Tak ada yang melihat mereka. Setelah Sakura menatap wajah pria yang disayanginya, ia lalu bersiap dengan kepalan tinju di tangan kanannya.

"Kau... BRENGSEK!"

BUAAKKK...

Tinju pertama sukses dilayangkan ke wajah cantik Deidara. Deidara tetap memejamkan mata dan menahan sakit. Hidungnya pun mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau sungguh BRENGSEK PRIA CANTIK!" pukulan kedua mendarat sukses di pipi Deidara hingga bibir sensualnya berdarah.

"KAU MENYAKITI HATIKU!" Sakura menendang perut Deidara dengan lututnya. Deidara kini memuntahkan darah segar.

"Uhuk….Uhukkkk….." Deidara tetap tegar walaupun ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya.

"Aaaaarrrggggh!" Sakura menghempaskan tubuh Deidara ke batang pohon besar hingga punggung Deidara menabrak pohon itu dan ia tersungkur ke tanah.

Deidara merasa bahwa beberapa tulang di punggung dan rusuknya patah. Kemudian ia mulai membuka matanya dan ia melihat Sakura menangis kencang sambil menghampirinya. Sakura bersiap melancarkan tinju terdahsyatnya. Deidara kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia melihat sekumpulan cakra berwarna biru di tangan kanan Sakura.

Dia tau tinju Sakura dengan cakra yang terkumpul ditangannya, mampu mematahkan sebatang pohon besar, membelah bumi, dan menghancurkan beton seperti yang tadi Deidara lihat ketika Sakura melawan Sasuke. Itu salah satu jurus ninja yang Sakura pelajari.

Ia pasrah. Jika harus mati pun, ia ikhlas. Memang dia bersalah menjadi pria bodoh dan jahat yang tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura.

"HEAAAAAAAAHHH!"

BUAAAKKK...KRATAK..KREK..BRUGGGHH...

Hening seketika. Deidara tidak merasakan apapun. Apa dia sudah mati?

Tidak!

Ia perlahan membuka mata birunya yang indah. Ia melihat sesosok wanita yang duduk pasrah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang kahilangan mainannya.

Ketika Deidara menoleh, ia mendapati pohon yang ada dibelakangnya telah hancur dan tumbang. Sakura tak sanggup membunuh pria yang ia sayangi.

Tanpa pikir panjang dengan langkah perlahan dan tertatih karena menahan sakit, ia menghampiri wanita itu, mengusap lembut rambutnya, mengecup kepala pinknya, lalu membenamkan Sakura di dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura..."

Sakura makin terisak dan menumpahkan segala emosinya pada Deidara.

"Aku juga...Menyayangimu un" bisik Deidara yang membuat isakan Sakura bertambah kencang.

Sakura terus menangis dengan kencang. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia kesal karena Deidara meledeknya, tapi ia juga sedih karena apa yang Deidara katakan adalah kebenaran, dia pun lega setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dan ia sangat senang mendengar Deidara berkata bahwa Deidara menyayangi dirinya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Deidara yang babak belur itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Deidara yang lebam. Ia memandang khawatir pada pemuda cantik itu.

Ketika Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Deidara sudah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara.

"Daijoubu… un. " Deidara tersenyum lembut.

"Hahahaha,, " Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menitikkan air mata. "Jika kau seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat seperti lelaki Dei.. " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum juga.

"Hahahahahaa… Aku kan memang laki-laki un.. Kau saja mencintaiku kan?" goda Deidara.

Sakura sampai tersipu malu karena ucapan Deidara ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari hadapan Deidara. "Jangan menggodaku Dei.."

Deidara malah jadi ingin menggoda setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembit dan mengalihkan pandangan Sakura kepada dirinya. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas mereka masing-masing.

Sontak wajah Sakura tambah memerah ketika Deidara tersenyum manis padanya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Kau cantik Sakura… Benar-benar cantik un. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu secantik ini sebelumnya un.. " puji Deidara.

Setelah itu, Deidara memjamkan matanya lalu mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Sakura terkejut kemudian memejamkan mata juga seraya menikmati sentuhan dari bibir lembut laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata memerhatikan mereka. Yang satu berambut merah, dan yang satu laagi berambut perak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Hidan.

"Demi dewa Jashin. Baru kali ini Dei-chan terlihat jantan sekali ya…" ucap Hidan yang terlihat kagum dengan perilaku Deidara.

"Hum…." Tanggap Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hoy Sasori,, dari tadi kerjamu hanya smsan saja. Kau sedang sms siapa sih.. ?" Tanya Hidan yang rada kesal karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka Sasori selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Pacar-pacarku. Jika aku tak membalas sms mereka, nanti aku dikira selingkuh.. " ucap si lelaki berwajah bayi itu dengan santainya.

"Kau kan memang selingkuh bodoh!" Hidan menepuk dahinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak selingkuh, semuanya pacar resmiku kok, bukan pacar gelapku, hahahahaha…" Sasori pun tertawa seperti penjahat wanita.

"Dasar lelaki murahan. Demi dewa Jashin kau akan terkena karma Sasori!" Hidan memperingati.

Sasori hanya menggelang sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Iie,, aku tidak murahan. Mereka saja yang terus-terusan mengisi saldo ATMku. Aku tak pernah memintanya kok.. " Sasori tersenyum bangga.

"Cih,, terserah kau sajalah Sasori…" kata Hidan dengan jengkelnya dan ia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat Matsuri di sana.

"Matsuri?" gumam Hidan pelan.

Sasori yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Hidan. "Mana Matsuri?" kata Sasori heboh.

Hidan agak bingung dengan tingkah Sasori yang lebay itu. Kemudian Hidan menunjuk arah tempat Matsuri berada.

"GAWAT! INI SANGAT GAWAT…. Matsuri menuju kemari….." Sasori langsung mencengkeram pundak Hidan dengan erat.

Hidan yang terganggu pun langsung melepas paksa cengkeraman tangan Sasori darinya. "Demi dewa Jashin! Lalu kenapa kalau dia kesini Saso-chan?" Hidan mulai sebal dengan tingkah bocah merah di hadapannya itu.

"Aho! Kau lupa,, Dei dan Sakura kan sedang hot-hotnya…" Sasori membalikkan kepala Hidan hingga ia menatap ke arah Deidara dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman itu.

"Haaa… Lalu?" tanggap Hidan santai.

"Kau lupa? Matsuri itu kan pacarnya Dei-chan bodoh! Bisa gawat kalau dia memergoki Deidara selingkuh! Wanita yang cemburu itu bisa melakukan hal-hal mengerikan yang di luar dugaan!" seru Sasori dengan tampang serius. Sepertinya dia sedang curcol tentang pengalaman pribadinya yang pernah kepergok selingkuh.

"Demi dewa Jashin. Sasori no baka! Matsuri itu kan hanya kekasih palsunya Dei-chan. Mereka tidak berpacaran sungguhan. Hanya pura-pura saja kau tau kan?" kata Hidan dengan tampang malas.

"Aku tau! Tapi apa kau tidak pernah melihat di film-film? Jika ada pasangan kekasih yang berpura-pura pacaran, salah satu dari mereka PASTI ada yang benar-benar menyukai pasangannya itu. Karena Dei tidak menyukai Matsuri, jadi aku YAKIN! Matsuri pasti menyukai Dei!" ucap Sasori menggebu-gebu.

"BAKA! Itu kan hanya film Sasori! Kau ini sudah besar masih saja percaya film!" Hidan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasori.

"Urusai Hidan, Matsuri mulai mendekat...!" bentak Sasori dengan wajah panik.

Matsuri yang sudah mendekat pun melihat Sasori dan Hidan yang sedang berkelahi di tengah jalan itu.

_'Seragam itu, Konohagakuen?'_ pikir Matsuri. Dia memang tak kenal dengan Hidan dan Sasori.

Matsuri berusaha mengabaikan mereka dan tetap melanjutkan perjalannannya ke arah taman.

Sasori dan Hidan yang telah menyadari kehadiran Matsuri pun langsung menghentikan perdebatan mulut konyol tak berarti di antara mereka.

"MATSURI!" seru Sasori sambil merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Matsuri agar Matsuri tidak menuju ke arah sana. Hidan hanya cemberut menatap kelakuan bodoh Sasori dan Matsuri hanya terlihat bingung dengan pemuda merah di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kau mengenaliku?" jawab Matsuri.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak kenal dengan kekasih si pria cantik idola Konohagakuen." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar.

_'Souka, jangan-jangan dia itu salah satu fansboy Dei-kun. Dei-kun hebat sekali memiliki fansboy tampan seperti pemuda ini.'_ benak Matsuri. "Umm, begitu ya. Iya, aku memang pacarnya Dei-kun. Hehehe.."

"Hoy Matsuri,, apa kau mencintai Dei-chan?" tanya Hidan to the point yang membuat Sasori jawdrop.

Sasori pun langsung menatap Hidan dengan tatapan jengkel. _'BODOH apa yang kau lakukan Hidan?'_ kata Sasori dalam hati.

_'Aku hanya membuktikan teori bodohmu!'_ jawab Hidan dalam hati juga sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sasori.

_'Aku harus menjawab 'ya' untuk menjauhkan para fansboy Dei-kun.'_ benak Matsuri. "Hum,um. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Dia kan pacarku." Matsuri tersenyum maniiiisssss sekali.

Sasori langsung menatap Hidan sambil tersenyum menang. _'See?'_ katanya dalam hati kepada Hidan.

"Tsc." Hidan hanya berdecih dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori lembut dengan senyuman playboy mautnya yang membuat Matsuri merona.

"A..aku.. M..mau membeli es krim di kedai sana.." ucap Matsuri gugup. Entah kenapa jantungnya sangat berdebar.

Sasori yang menyadari sikap tak wajar Matsuri pun langsung tersenyum jahat. 'Khu..khu..khu.. Target baru..' benak Sasori.

PLETAK!

Hidan yang tau jalan pikiran Sasori pun langsung menjitak kepala merah Sasori agar ia tersadar dan bertaubat.

"Aww itai... Apa sih maumu Hidan?!" bentak Sasori.

"Matsuri, kau jangan tertipu dengannya. Demi dewa Jashin, sekarang ini, pria tengil sok imut ini sedang berpacaran dengan 17 wanita sekaligus dan dia hanya membodoh-bodohi pacarnya itu untuk membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari." jelas Hidan panjang lebar sambil menyeringai jahat pada Sasori.

"Teme.. Bukan 17, tapi 23 baka!" ucap Sasori pelan.

"Honto?" kata Matsuri tidak percaya. Lalu ia menatap Sasori dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ti..tidak! Hidan hanya sedang menjelek-jelekan aku!" Sasori menunjuk wajah Hidan dengan tampang kesal. Matsuri pun langsung menoleh ke arah Hidan.

"Cih, untuk apa aku berbohong. Demi dewa Jashin, aku hanya tidak ingin kekasih sahabatku ditipu oleh playboy cap boneka itu. Kau tau, di usianya yan baru 16 tahun ini, dia sudah berpacaran sebanyak 220 kali.." Hidan memegang kedua pundak Matsuri dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Teme.. Bukan 220, tapi 254 baka!" ucap Sasori pelan.

"Um.. Ano.." Matsuri terlihat kecewa.

"HIDAN! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" Sasori menggeram kesal.

"Demi dewa Jashin, aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Saso-chan." Hidan malah menggoda Sasori hingga Sasori makin naik darah.

"TEME HIDAN!" Sasori langsung melompat ke tubuh Hidan dan mengacak-acak rambut Hidan.

"HENTIKAN SASORI!" Hidan kewalahan hingga mereka berdua ambruk di atas tanah dan mereka pun berguling-guling di tanah sambil berteriak cempreng seperti balita berebutan permen.

Matsuri sweatdrop melihat keadaan di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Matsuri pun melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali ke tujuannya untuk membeli es krim di kedai es krim.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Deidara pingsan di pangkuan Sakura dengan beberapa luka yang berada di wajahnya.

"Dei-kun? DEI-KUN? DEIIIIIIII-KUUUUUNNNNN..." Matsuri langsung histeris dan berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Deidara.

Sasori dan Hidan tersadar dan menghentikan perkelahian konyol mereka. Dan Sakura...

"Dei-kun?! Dei-kun?!" Matsuri langsung merebut paksa Deidara dari pangkuan Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

Cemburu..

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat itu.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi? Dei-kun kenapa?" Matsuri bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada panik.

Sakura diam saja tak mengatakan apapun. Hatinya terlalu terguncang.

_'Doshita? Kenapa dia sepanik itu? Bukankah Dei bilang mereka hanya berakting?'_ benak Sakura.

Matsuri menengok ke arah Sasori dan Hidan yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan tampang bingung.

"KALIAN... CEPAT BANTU AKU! DEI TERLUKA..." teriak Matsuri.

Sasori dan Hidan terdiam sebentar, saling berpandangan, lalu mereka pun bergegas menuju ke arah mereka.

"H..hai." jawab Sasori dan Hidan bersamaan.

Setelah mereka mendekat, Hidan pun langsung menggendong Deidara dan Sasori pun langsung memanggil taxi untuk membawa Deidara ke rumah sakit. Sakura diam saja dan Matsuri panik luar biasa.

Matsuri merasakan keanehan pada diri Sakura. Sakura terdiam sambil menunduk sedari tadi. Hidan dan Sasori mengerti apa yan Sakura pikirkan.

"Doshita? Sakura-san?" tanya Matsuri.

"Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura singkat.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh itu, Matsuri langsung mengingat kejadian saat ia baru pertama kali masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Deidara. Ia jelas melihat bahwa Sakura tidak suka saat Deidara mengakui dirinya sebagai pacar. Kemudian ia pun teringat dengan gosip bahwa Deidara mencium Sakura. Ia tau itu benar dan bukan gosip. Matsuri pun lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Tidak perlu cemburu. Aku tidak mecintainya kok. Kami hanya pura-pura.." ucap Matsuri kepada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap bingung pada Matsuri yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ssstt... Jangan sampai ada yang tau ya?" Matsuri menempelkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura pun tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. "Hn. Arigatou, Matsuri.."

"Tuh kan benar, Matsuri tidak menyukai Dei-chan bodoh!" ucap Hidan pada Sasori.

Sasori menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut karena sebal. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya Matsuri?"

"Eh?" Matsuri baru menyadari kalau ada Sasori dan Hidan. _'Gawat, mereka tau kalau aku dan Dei-kun hanya berpura-pura. Gomen ne Dei-kun._ _'_ benaknya dalam hati.

"Hey, jawablah.." perintah Sasori yang penasaran.

"Ano, aku hanya tak mau kalian mengganggu Dei-kun. Kalian itu fansboynya Dei-kun kan?" ucap Matsuri perlahan.

"Haaah? Jadi kau mengiraaku seorang gay yang menyukai si lelaki pirang berwajah perempuan ini?" ucap Sasori yang melebarkan matanya sambil menunjuk tubuh Deidara yang berada di atas tubuh Hidan.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Hum. Memangnya kau tidak menyukai Dei-kun?"

"Dulu sih iya. Tapi, ketika aku melihat 'sesuatu' miliknya yang ternyata sama dengan 'sesuatu' milikku, aku langsung melupakan perasaanku itu dengan mudah." Jawab Sasori dengan wajah mual. Sepertinya ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Deidara.

"Kami tau kok kau pacar pura-puranya Dei." Tambah Hidan.

"Ehhh?" Matsuri jadi semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tau." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Eeeeehhhh….. kalau begitu siapa yang tidak tau?" Tanya Matsuri polos.

"Tidak tau.." jawab Sasori, Hidan, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sudah hentikan. Taxi sudah datang.." kata Hidan seraya membuka pintu dan memasukan Dei ke dalam taxi.

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam taxi dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

**To be Continued**


End file.
